Betrayed
by WinterKit18
Summary: What if Aerrow wasn't the last descendant of the original Storm Hawks. Meet Adrianna, she's Aerrow's older sister and Master's Cyclonis's number two. What happens when loyalties start to conflict, who do you trust? Join this Sky Knight as she's in for an even wilder ride than she originally thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do a Storm Hawks story! I have loved Storm Hawks for years, but recently just got into watching them again. Please enjoy. Also read and review. I'm hoping to be able to update every other week. Right now I have at least three stories that I am working on. But I get reviews, I will update sooner.**

* * *

"You have to be quiet," Adrianna whispered to the four children that were huddled together on the other side of the prison door. 'Master Cyclonis has sunk to a new low,' she thought to herself as she begun to pick the lock. 'I mean kidnapping children?'

"What's taking so long?" came Clinton's voice over the ear com she had in. Clinton was the leader of the Red Eagle Squadron after Carver betrayed them.

"You come in here and pick a hundred locks and see how long it takes you," she snapped in return. Adrianna had joined up with the Red Eagles after over hearing they say that they were going to do free prisoners from Master Cyclonis and they needed someone who wouldn't be recognized to get into the prison. "Got it!" Adrianna said as she finally heard the click of the last lock on the door.

"About time," Clinton retorted.

Adrianna was about to say something back when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, look what we got here," said a voice that was full of venom.

Adrianna turned to find Dark Ace waiting for her, and he was flanked by four Talons. "Go," Adrianna ordered.

"But-" one of the children tried to protest.

"Go, tell them to go!" Adrianna ordered. She took a protective stance in between the fleeing children and Dark Ace. She had to make sure that they got out safely. She was a Sky Knight and it was her duty to protect the innocent.

"You're very foolish to come here," Dark Ace said as he took a step closer to the woman with red hair and gold highlights woven through, making her hair look like flames.

"Well someone has to standup to your master," Adrianna said as she continued to hold her ground. She was itching to pull out a weapon of her own. "After all, kidnapping children."

"Master Cyclonis needed something to keep the people in line, not to mention future soldiers," Dark Ace said as he took another step forward.

Adrianna wanted to attack Dark Ace. The way he said making the kids into soldiers unnerved her. Most of the kids had only been around four or five. She didn't even want to think about a force that was trained from a young age to fight for Cyclonis. They would be loyal like no other.

"What's wrong?" Dark Ace sneered as he saw the look of horror go across the young woman's face

Adrianna reeled in her emotions. She couldn't afford to give this guy an advantage over her. 'If I retreat now, all the prisoner will be recaught,' Adrianna thought to herself. 'But if I stay here I'm a goner facing his guy.'

"Try and run," Dark Ace said as he watched the girl in front of him. He could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"How about no," Adrianna said as she pulled out her twin swords. One was a dark blue color, the color when the sky is a perfect shade of as the stars shine through, Nyx. The other was the color of the setting sun, a shade of red that bled into orange, Helios.

"That's even more foolish than running," he said with a smirk as he pulled out his own sword. It crackled to life with red energy. "But since you don't want to run," Dark Ace said as he charged towards Adrianna.

Adrianna blocked the first strike and was then forced to play defense as Dark Ace rained down blows. Adrianna was using all of her training to stay alive and give the kids she freed time to escape. For the most part Adrianna was able to keep up. There were a few times when Dark Ace could have disarmed her in one move. The longer the blades clashed, the more Adrianna realized that Dark Ace was assessing her skills at sword fighting. She had been fighting for years, but she had never face someone this good.

"You're good," Dark Ace said as another strike brought him up close to the girl. "But not good enough," he said as he disarmed her with two flicks of his sword.

As she lost both of her beloved swords, Nyx and Helios, she glared at Dark Ace. If looks could kill, her glare would have killed Dark Ace immediately.

"Grab her," Dark Ace ordered as he picked up each of Adrianna's swords.

"Adrianna come in," Clinton asked. "Adrianna come in! We have to leave!"

"What do we have here now?" Dark Ace asked as he pulled the com out of the girl's ear. He hadn't heard what was said, but he heard a slight noise come from her ear. "Well you won't need this anymore," he said as he tossed the com away.

"What are we going to do with her?" a Talon asked. He and one other Talon had a hold of Adrianna so that way she couldn't escape.

"Master Cyclonis has been working on new crystals, I'm sure she could use a new test subject," Dark Ace said as he led the way out of the prison cells.

* * *

"That's the last of them!" Clinton yelled to the rest of the Red Eagles. He was at the end of the tunnel that the children had come flooding out of.

"Where's Adrianna?" Fulton asked as he looked around for their youngest member. Something in the back of his mind had warning bells ringing.

"Adrianna come in?" Clinton asked over their com system. "Adrianna come in! We have to leave!"

"We have to leave," Kieran shouted from air ship's ramp. He didn't like the thought of leaving their newest member of the team, but they had a job to do.

"But!" Fulton protested.

"She'll have to meet us and Grayson Point," Clinton said as he ran to the ship.

"The Dark Ace?" Fulton asked himself quietly. 'No it can't be him,' Fulton thought to himself as he stared at sky riders taking off from the prison.

"Come on!" Clinton shouted as he turned back to the last member on the team.

Fulton took one last glance at the retreating sky riders before he ran up the ramp to the airship.

* * *

"Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said as he knelt behind his master. Dark motioned for the Talons to force their captive to her knees.

"What have you brought me today?" Master Cyclonis mussed as she continued to work at her machine. She did not spare any of them a glance as she continued on with her work.

"A gift," Dark Ace responded as he walked up to Master Cyclonis. "The one who has been setting your prisoners free."

"Really?" she asked intrigued as she turned to face her newest toy. "And what is your name?" Master Cyclonis asked as she walked up to the young woman who couldn't be older than twenty.

"None of your business!" Adrianna snapped. She refused to go down without a fight.

"Keep that fire," Master Cyclonis laughed. "You are going to need it."

"You don't scared me! I'm a daughter of a Sky Knight, and a Sky Knight myself," Adrianna hissed out at Master Cyclonis.

"Take her to my favorite crystal testing chamber, I have a new crystal that I have been waiting to try," Master Cyclonis ordered of the Talons as she walked back to what she had been doing before she was interrupted.

"What does this new crystal do?" Dark Ace asked as he walked up beside his leader.

"It is a powerful mind controlling crystal," Master Cyclonis smirked. "It changes memories to fit whatever the controller wishes. If I want her to be one of my loyal generals, she will believe that she has been in my service for years, and has undying loyalty to me."

"You already know what you want to do with her," Dark Ace mussed. It never surprised him that Master Cyclonis was already steps ahead of everyone else.

"Yes, and I want you to train her. She will become your partner, and when the time is right we will unleash her on the Storm Hawks," Master Cyclonis grinned.

* * *

"She should have been here by now!" Fulton said as he passed around the back room at the tavern called Grayson Point. Grayson Pint was on a small terra out in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place to meet because only very few people came through the area and no give another person a second glance.

They had finished dropping the last freed child off over four hours ago.

"You know she's always late," Clinton said. In truth he was starting to get worried about their temporary female Sky Knight.

"It was Dark Ace," Fulton whispered.

"What?" Kieran asked confused as a sense of dread filled him. All three of the Red Eagles had come, grown was probably a better word, to like Adrianna over the past couple of months. She had become part of their little family. Adrianna was used to working on her own, so she didn't play well with others

"I thought I saw Dark Ace leave the prison as we were leaving. But then I thought I was imagining it," Fulton said ashamed.

"Damn!" Kieran said as he slammed a fist down on the table.

"We have to-" Fulton started to say.

"Do what?" Clinton cut off. "Rescue her? We can't! She's in the middle of Cyclonia!"

"We have to do something!" Fulton argued.

"We don't have the numbers, and she knew the risks," Clinton said. Clinton felt ashamed of himself for suggesting to leave Adrianna. But they had all decided from the beginning that if one was captured, the others had to finish the prison mission first. Rescuing Master Cyclonis's prisoners were more important.

"But!" Fulton tried to argue.

"We have to save everyone else first, then come back for her," Kieran said as the final word. He got up to leave the table.

* * *

Arianna screamed in agony as the powers from the crystal washed over her. Her mind felt like it was on fire. The crystal's energy was pure torture as it started to take over her mind. It took a lot to keep herself from crying out and begging for Master Cyclonis to stop. She had never experienced this type of power before. It terrified her that if Master Cyclonis could turn her, then what was to stop her from going after her fellow Sky Knights.

Adrianna couldn't move as she was trapped in a box like, machine structure. There was glass so she could see out of, but more importantly others could see in. The mind controlling crystal fed its power into the machine.

"Soon she'll be a great general in my army," Master Cyclonis said as she relished the thought. "If this is successful, there will be a new mission."

"Of course Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said as he watched the young woman try and keep from screaming. A small part of him wanted to stop the experiment for causing her pain, but it was squished by the loyalty he felt for Master Cyclonis.

"Protect Aerrow, protect Aerrow, protect Aerrow," Adrianna thought over and over in her mind as the crystal's power washed through her. "You made a promise to always protect Aerrow."

"Soon the crystal's power will fully take over her mind," Master Cyclonis said, "and I want you to train her. I want her ready to face any Sky Knight and come out victorious."

Dark Ace nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was ready to deal a blow to the Storm Hawks and the rest of the Sky Knights.

"You have to stay strong to protect Aerrow!" she yelled at herself.

"I can't!" her weak side said in pain.

"We made a promise to our father to protect him no matter what," her strong said as she tried to fight the powers of the crystal.

"Why?" asked the part that the crystal had already taken a hold of. "Why should we protect him? He's old enough to stand on his own. He doesn't need us anymore."

"No! We made a promise to dad!" she tried to think. Adrianna was losing the battle as more of her mind belonged to her Master Cyclonis. "No! Protect Aerrow!"

"She has a strong mind," Master Cyclonis mussed as she watched the woman struggle to fight her crystal.

"Think of that day," she told herself.

 **Flashback**

 _"Daddy!" Adrianna said as she came running up to her dad as fast as her seven year old legs would carry her._

 _"Oh there's my princess!" her father said as he dismounted his sky rider and took his oldest into his arms._

 _Adrianna squirmed free and ran a few paces away. "I'm not a princess," she said firmly that left no room for argument._

 _"I'm sorry," her father said trying to appease his daughter anger. "My Sky Knight."_

 _Adrianna broke into a smile as she ran back to her father._

 _"Daddy," came a shout from three year old Aerrow as he came running from the house. Aerrow made it half way to his father before he tripped and fell face first into the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he started crying._

 _Adrianna immediately freed herself from her father and ran to her brother. "You ok?" she asked as she helped Aerrow up._

 _Aerrow sniffled before nodding his head._

 _"You ok buddy?" their father asked as he picked Aerrow up._

 _Later on that night as Adrianna was snuggling down into her sheets, her dad came into her room to tuck her in._

 _"Good night daddy," Adrianna said as she hugged her father._

 _"Good night sweet heart," he said as he continued to hug her. When he finally released her, he looked Adrianna right in the eye. "Adrianna, you have to promise me that you will always look out for your little brother. You have to be strong for him no matter what."_

 _"Daddy?" Adrianna asked confused._

 _"You have to protect him," her father said._

 _"I will daddy," Adrianna said a little confused._

 _"That's my Sky Knight," her father said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of her room._

 **End Flashback**

The struggle continued as Adrianna's mind was at war with itself. Part of her mind held onto the promise that she had made when she was little, while the other part fired off shots saying that Aerrow didn't need her anymore. In the end it was a losing battle as Master Cyclonis's crystal was just too strong for her to handle.

"I'm sorry dad," Adrianna thought to herself as she felt the crystal's power take full control of her mind. "I failed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Master Cyclonis grinned as she watched the crystal finally take full control over Adrianna. She watched as the woman's mind was rewritten to believe that she followed her completely without hesitation. She watched as the girl in front of her believed that she had been in her company for years. "She will be my ultimate creation," Cyclonis said with pride.

"That she will be," Dark Ace agreed.

"Take her to a room close to yours. I want you to keep an eye on her for now. As soon as she awakens, start her training. I want her ready for her first assignment in five days," Master Cyclonis ordered as she left the experiment chamber.

Dark Ace nodded and bowed to his master as he watched her leave. Dark Ace turned and watched as a few Talons worked on getting Adrianna out of the machine that she was in. As soon as she was freed from her machine prison, Dark Ace walked to the Talons. "I'll take her to a room," he said with full authority in his voice letting none of them argue. Not that the Talons would argue back anyways, they were all terrified of him.

Dark Ace carefully took Adrianna into his arms. She had passed out from the crystal wreaking havoc in her mind. He had never been so gentle with another person in his life. But there was something about this young woman in his arms that made him want to be gentle and protect her. Dark Ace carried Adrianna bridal style to an empty room that was right next to his own. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"What am I doing?" Dark Ace asked himself out of disgust. But even after that, Dark Ace couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the girl that was asleep in front of him.

* * *

"Aerrow?" Piper asked as she approached her friend. She had been worried about his all morning. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Aerrow?"

"I'm sorry Piper," Aerrow said as Piper had finally snapped him back to reality.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked. "You've been acted strangle all morning."

"I'm sorry, I just have a bad feeling," Aerrow said as he looked out at the soft clouds that floated by.

"Doom," Stork said as he paid attention to his friend.

"We don't know that," Piper hissed at Stork for making Aerrow retreat again.

Stork winced as Piper scolded him.

"Something's wrong," Aerrow said as he left Stork and Piper on the bridge.

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Dark Ace taunted the young woman as he stood over her with a sword pointing at her throat.

Adrianna had only been awake for ten minutes and she was already thrown into the fray. Adrianna didn't answer as she glared up at Dark Ace. Her piercing emerald green eyes meeting his ruby red eyes.

"Pick a new name," Dark Ace ordered as he backed away from her.

"Why a new one?" Adrianna demanded not liking being told what to do.

"Because, it's time for you to pick a new name and become Master Cyclonis's second in command," Dark Ace told her. He remembered that Master Cyclonis had given her memories of being in her army for years.

"Lilith," she said. Adrianna found comfort in the night, and Lilith meant of the night. It was perfect for her. Not to mention of her twin blades name was night.

"You ready to go another round, Lilith?" Dark Ace asked as he swung his sword in his hand.

Lilith nodded her head and regripped her swords as she got ready for Dark Ace to attack her. Lilith and Dark Ace danced a dangerous dance as their swords clashed together. Neither one backing down nor giving an inch for the other.

Dark Ace finally got the upper hand and knocked Helios out of Lilith's hand, but Lilith was even more deadly with one sword. Dark Ace quickly lost the upper hand as she knocked the blade from his own hand. Dark Ace grabbed Lilith's wrist to keep Nyx away from him. He was finally able to flip Lilith over and wrestle the blade away from her.

"You win," Lilith said as she laid on the ground panting underneath Dark Ace as he had her pinned down.

"Yes, but you could have if you only used one sword," Dark Ace said as he stood up. "Why do you use two?"

Lilith went over to where Helios had fallen to the ground during the match. She picked it up and studied the blade in her hand. "They were a gift from my parents before they both died. My father was murdered, and my mother passed away from grief. The blades are all that I have left of them," Lilith said as she sheathed Helios and Nyx.

"Use one," Dark Ace ordered. "When you get good enough, I might let you use them both in a fight."

Lilith glared at Dark Ace as he issued her ordered, but complied as she took Helios off of her back and set it on the ground.

"Good, now again," Dark Ace ordered as he they both clashed swords again.

* * *

"How is her training going?" Master Cyclonis asked as Dark Ace walked into her office.

"She is progressing wonderfully," Dark Ace said.

"Good, tomorrow I will send her on her first mission," Master Cyclonis said. "Under no circumstances are the Storm Hawks allowed to find out that we have a new weapon."

"Of course master," Dark Ace said.

"What did she chose for a name?" Master Cyclonis asked intrigued.

"Lilith," Dark Ace said.

"Interesting," she said as she thought over the name. "Take her later and get her a uniform that matches her name."

"Of course," Dark Ace said with a bow as he turned and headed for the door.

"Dark Ace, one more thing before you leave," Master Cyclonis called as Dark Ace was about to walk out of her office.

"Yes Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace asked as he bowed out of respect.

"Keep your feelings in check," Master Cyclonis said as she stared at her most loyal general. She was no fool. Master Cyclonis saw the moment's hesitation in Dark Ace's eyes as Lilith was being tortured and turned. It was a look that was once directed towards herself from Dark Ace.

"Of course," Dark Ace said as he walked out of Master Cyclonis's office and back towards his own room to think. As Dark Ace was walking back to his room he passed the practice room to find Lilith and Snipe in there. "What do you think you are doing?" Dark Ace hissed.

* * *

Lilith stayed in the practice room to work on her sword skills as Dark Ace left to go and speak with Master Cyclonis. She wanted to be good enough for Master Cyclonis. After all, she had just been promoted and couldn't wait to show Cyclonis that she wasn't a waste her time. Lilith lost all focus on the room as she fought against the many dummies she had set up. Each one was more destroyed than the last.

"So you're the new general?" Snipe asked unimpressed.

Lilith didn't say anything as she continued to destroy the dummies without mercy. She was hoping that her ruthless behavior would scare Snipe away.

"You're cute when you're angry," Snipe said dumbly.

Lilith stiffened at the comment. She wanted nothing to do with one of Master Cyclonis's failed generals. After taking a breath to control her anger, Lilith went back to destroying the practice dummies.

"How about I take you on a date?" Snipe said as he walked closer to the young woman that was ignoring him.

Lilith still chose to ignore him and work on her fighting. She would not disgrace herself by talking with him.

"I'm a big shot around here. So if you date me, you would certainly move up faster," Snipe said as an enticement. He thought that she was the lowest general in Master Cyclonis's army.

At this, Lilith laughed. She laughed so hard she had to stop her attacks. As Lilith's laughs died down, she went back to attacking the practice dummy. But that was all the attention she gave Snipe.

"What?" Snipe demanded. "What is so funny?"

"You!" Lilith said as she pointed Nyx at Snipe's neck. "You honestly think that I need your help to impress Master Cyclonis?" She held back from saying that she was already promoted to Master Cyclonis's number two.

Snipe was floored by the new girl. Never had he been rejected like he was now. Sure Ravess picked on him, but that was because she was his sister. Then Dark Ace did whatever he wanted, because he was Master Cyclonis's pet. But no other Cyclonian ever talked to him like that. "Why you little-" Snipe started as he knocked her sword away from him. He then charged at the woman in front of him.

Lilith gracefully danced out of the way. After all, why show off skill to someone that could be looking for your job? This went on for several minutes before Snipe got in a lucky hit and knocked her into the wall. Lilith had no time to recover before Snipe had yanked her to her feet and slammed her into the wall. Lilith yelped out in pain as she felt her shoulder pop painfully.

"Not so tuff now are you?" Snipe sneered as he brought her close to his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dark Ace hissed at Snipe.

"Dark Ace," Snipe stuttered and dropped Lilith like a sack of potatoes.

"Leave us," Dark Ace ordered Lilith.

Lilith nodded her head as she limped out of the training room and back to her room. She had hit her ankle wrong when Snipe had dropped her.

"She started it," Snipe pleaded weakly.

"You ever touch her again, and it will be the last time you ever touch anything," Dark Ace snarled as he pulled out his sword. "Am I clear?"

Snipe nodded his head vigorously. He didn't trust his own words.

Satisfied, Dark Ace walked out of the training room. He went straight to Lilith's room. As he approached he heard the muffled hisses of pain and cries as she tried to pop her shoulder back into place. Dark Ace walked into his room and found a bandage to wrap Lilith foot in. He didn't miss her limping out of the training room. Without knocking, Dark Ace entered her room.

"By all means come in," Lilith said sarcastically as she tried to appear strong. She stood up to face Dark Ace, deciding not to show weakness to him.

"Sit," Dark Ace ordered as he walked over to her.

Lilith didn't argue as she sat back down on her bed. She didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Turn," Dark Ace ordered so that way he could see her bad shoulder. "Hold still," was all he said as he placed his hands gently on Lilith right shoulder to inspect it.

"Ow!" Lilith hiss angrily at Dark Ace as he ran his hands softly over her injury. If her shoulder hadn't hurt so much, she would have melted at his touch. He was gentle, with a hint of loving in to the touch. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' she hissed at herself mentally.

Dark Ace muttered something to himself before he addressed Lilith. "I'm going to pop it back into place."

"Ok," Lilith said as she focused her eyes on the wall in front of her.

"On three," he said. "One, two," and Dark Ace popped her shoulder back into place.

"Ow!" Lilith yelled at him. "I thought you said you were going to do it on three?" she demanded.

"Exactly," was all Dark Ace said as he pulled over a chair to the bed.

"Now what?" Lilith demanded.

"I'm going to wrap your ankle," he said as he brought out a bandage roll.

"Is it going to hurt?" she demanded, not to thrilled about letting him near her hurt ankle.

"No," Dark Ace said as he sat in the chair and waited for Lilith to let him see her ankle.

"Fine," she said as she sat back down and let Dark Ace take a hold of her ankle.

"This will put your training behind schedule," Dark Ace said as he gently wrapped her ankle.

"Heaven forbid," Lilith said as she rolled her eyes.

Dark Ace gave a small smirk as he continued to wrap her ankle.

"Why?" was all Lilith asked as she watched Dark Ace gently wrap her ankle. She had never been treated like this before.

Dark Ace shrugged his shoulders, but didn't say anything. 'Why?' he demanded of himself. 'I've never done anything like this before. Why does she make me want to be so gentle with her?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you all yell at me. I know that they say that Lightning Strike is Aerrow's father. But how weird would that be to call your father that? That or calling your friend's dad Mr. Lightning Strike. You don't! So I'm making it more of a name that he uses when he's with the Storm Hawks to protect his family. If you disagree, give me a better suggestion.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lilith asked as she followed Dark Ace. She may be twenty, turning twenty-one in a week, but she still had the curiosity of a kid.

"Great Atmos Race on Terra Saharr," was all that Dark Ace said as he continued to walk.

"Can I come?" Lilith asked like a child pleading for a piece of candy as she followed him to the hanger bay.

"No," Dark Ace said as he mounted his sky rider.

"Oh come on! You know that I'm way better in a fight than them," she said as she pointed to the Talons waiting for Dark Ace's signal.

"No, you know that Master Cyclonis doesn't want anyone to find out about you," Dark Ace said.

"Fine," she said in defeat.

Lilith slowly wondered the halls alone. She was bored out of her mind. No one was there to practice with. It had been two and a half weeks since she and Snipe had fought. Her ankle was fully healed. As long as Lilith didn't overdo it, she was able to use her right shoulder to fight. So she adapted to just using her left hand. Since she was cleared for combat, Lilith and Dark Ace had become a deadly pair when they fought together.

"Master Cyclonis wishes for your presence in her office," said a Talon as he ran up to Lilith as she was wondering the halls. Almost all of the smart Talons were scared of her. Most avoided her like the plague. She was known for taking her frustration out on them if the dummies were all destroyed.

"Whatever," she sighed as she turned around and made her way back towards Master Cyclonis's office. It wasn't like she was busy. "Master?" Lilith asked as she bowed before her leader.

"I here that you wish to go a mission?" Master Cyclonis mussed.

"Yes Master," Lilith said as she stood up.

"Good," Master Cyclonis said. "A lot of the Sky Knights are at Great Atmos Race on Terra Saharr. This leaves their Terra's and other ones open. I want you to go to Terra Ray. On Terra Ray, you will find a crystal that I need to make the infinity crystal."

"Yes Master Cyclonis," Lilith said as she bowed and walked out of the room.

"Lilith, do not fail me," Master Cyclonis called after her.

"Never Master," Lilith said as she turned around and bowed again.

Once clear of Master Cyclonis's office, Lilith ran for the hanger. It was her first mission by herself, and it was important. Dark Ace had told her that Master Cyclonis was working on the most powerful crystal ever known.

* * *

"Permission to speak freely Master Cyclonis?" Ravess asked as she and her brother, Snipe, stood before their master. She had watched the red headed general practically run from Master Cyclonis's office.

"Granted," Master Cyclonis said as she continued to study the infinity crystal scroll in front of her.

"Are you sure that you can trust her?" Ravess demanded. They had heard that Lilith had been promoted to second in command, surpassing them. Neither one knew about the mind control crystal that had been used.

"Yes," Master Cyclonis said. She knew that there was nothing that could turn Lilith from her side.

"But-" Snipe tried to argue.

"Right now I trust her more than you two," Master Cyclonis said cutting Snipe off as she glared at the set of siblings in front of her. She didn't know why she kept those two insufferable fools around.

Ravess glared at her brother before carefully speaking again. "Of course Master Cyclonis. What my brother was trying to ask was, why we haven't heard of her until two weeks ago? Surely being your generals we would have heard of a strong Talon rising through the ranks."

"That is none of your concern on how she became my second in command," Master Cyclonis said putting an end to the discussion.

"Of course," both Snipe and Ravess said at the same time.

"Leave me," Master Cyclonis ordered.

Both bowed as scurried as fast as they could out of Master Cyclonis's office.

"Where are you going?" Snipe asked as he was heading back towards his room when he noticed his sister head in the opposite direction.

"I want to know who she is," Ravess said as she walked towards Lilith's room.

"If she finds out that you were in there, she skin you alive," Snipe said. He was kind of terrified of her after she took all of her anger out on him for hurting her. That had been a bad day for him.

"She won't," Ravess said as she continued to walk to Lilith's room.

* * *

'Where do I even begin?' Lilith asked herself. Luckily for her, she was able to take her sky rider to Terra Ray. Lilith flew over the Terra. She was looking for anywhere that she could begin her search. She wasn't really in the mood to walk the whole Terra. The Terra was beautiful, lush green trees, open fields, and a river that snaked its way through the Terra.

Sighing to herself, Lilith landed. She wasn't finding anything when she flew over the Terra. Lilith started on the right side of the river. Lilith enjoyed herself as she walked through the field. As she was walking a memory started to surface.

 **Flashback**

"Adrianna don't go too far!" her mother called.

Adrianna didn't listen as she continued to run and explore Terra Fauna. She had just turned six and begged her parents to take her to a different Terra to celebrate her birthday.

"Don't worry so much dear," her father said as he hugged his wife.

"I'm a mother, it's my job to worry," she said as she held onto two year old Aerrow to keep him from escaping after his sister.

"Daddy!" Adrianna screeched happily as she ran back towards her parents.

"Hey," her father said as he picked her up. "So what's first? Cake, presents, then lunch?"

"Russell," Elaine scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"No! Presents first," Adrianna said happily.

"Okay birthday girl," her father said as he kissed the top of her head.

 **End Flashback**

She didn't know where the memory came from. But as quickly as it surfaced, it started to fade as memories of her serving in Master Cyclonis's army rose and took its place. Lilith shook her head to clear all the thoughts away.

As she was walking, Lilith spotted a small cave entrance. She had missed it easily as she flew over the Terra. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way into the cave. Lilith pulled out her Solaris crystal to light the cave as she walked deeper into its depths.

Walking, Lilith slowly started to hear a hum of energy. Slowly, she made her way forward. There it was, floating fifteen feet up in the air was the half of the infinity crystal she had been sent to find.

"Well that's one problem taken care of," she muttered to herself as she stared up at the crystal. "But now I have a whole new problem."

Lilith quickly got to work looking around the cave as to what she could use to get the crystal down or get to it. As she was looking, she found that the walls were perfect for climbing. She quickly scaled the wall until she was even with the crystal.

"Great," she cursed at herself. "I'm at the right height, but the crystal is too far away for me to grab." Lilith continued to look around the cave. There had to be something that would help her get closer to grab the crystal. "I can't jump and grab the crystal and hope that I make it to the other side. Whoever hid the crystal here was smart to make it so that people can't get to it that way. I can't throw something at it a knock it down. I might break it."

Lilith continued to look around until she spotted a nice size ledge up above her. For now that was her best option as she climbed higher to reach it. As she hulled herself up on the ledge she got a looked around to see what was there. There was nothing. Nothing that she could use to get the crystal.

"Ok, think like the hiders," she told herself as she started pacing. "I'm hiding the crystal so no one can just walk in and grab it. But at the same time, if I need it, I need to be able to get it. It must be high enough that it's out of reach, but not so far it's dangerous. I use the lay of the cave to my advantage. I'm up high enough that if I jump I can grab it and land right. That's it! I have to jump and grab it."

Lilith walked to the edge of ledge to look at the crystal. She had to time her jump perfectly or she would hurt herself again. She took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Snipe asked as his sister barged into his room.

"I found nothing!" she bellowed in rage. "All she had was a few sets of clothes and that was it!"

"Oh," Snipe said, which wasn't the smartest thing to say when his sister was seething mad.

"It's like she never existed until recently!" she yelled.

"What's your plan?" Snipe asked, trying to ease his sister's anger.

"I don't know yet," she said as she stormed out of her brother's room.

"Someone upset," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Ravess yelled at her brother.

* * *

"I wonder how Lilith is doing searching for the crystal?" Master Cyclonis wondered aloud.

"Master Cyclonis," Lilith said as she shoved open the doors to her Master's chambers a few Talons came scurrying in after her.

"It's all right," Master Cyclonis said as dismissed the Talons. She would have to work of Lilith's protocol. "Did you find it?" she asked as she brushed her thought to the side.

"Of course Master," Lilith said as she pulled out the unharmed crystal.

"You've done well," she praised as she gently took the half of the infinity crystal from Lilith.

"Thank you Master Cyclonis," Lilith said as she bowed her head at the praise.

"Were there any complications?" she asked as she sat down in her chair.

"No Master," Lilith said as she stood before Master Cyclonis.

"Good, you are dismissed," Master Cyclonis said as she looked at the crystal in her hands.

Lilith said nothing as she bowed again and walked out of the office.

So there she was again, wondering the halls bored out of her mind. She had went on a mission, sure it had taken almost the whole day. Lilith sighed to herself as she walked to her favorite place in the whole palace. It was a balcony that only a few people knew about. Lilith sat down and hung her feet over the edge.

Lilith watched as the sun began to set. One could barely see it through the clouds, but it was still there. She sighed to herself wishing that she could see the colors of the sun set, rather than just red and storm clouds. She wanted to see color. Lilith shook her head at the thought.

'Why am I obsessed with color?' she asked herself. But that wasn't the only thing. She wanted her old name back. She felt like when she had become Lilith, she had lost part of herself. 'No, this is an honor! I am serving Master Cyclonis.'

'If this is such an honor, why do I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind to protect someone who is supposed to be my enemy?' she asked herself. Ever since her first night, she had one thought that kept reoccurring. That thought was to protect Aerrow.

* * *

 **Time skip Lilith's Birthday 3 days later**

"Happy Birthday to me," Lilith said as she sat at her desk hiding a picture that she had drew in a compartment that she had made. All of her paintings, small in size, were stashed here. Lilith was putting her lasted one there. It was of her as a little kid with a little boy that she knew she knew, but couldn't remember.

She had just finished putting the cover over the compartment when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she sighed as she walked back towards her bed. Lilith raised an eyebrow when Dark Ace walked into her room. "I thought you didn't know how to knock?" she asked sarcastically.

"Happy Birthday," Dark Ace said as he offered her a snug smile to her comment. He then held out a small box to her.

"Thanks," Lilith said as she took the box gently in her hands. Inside was a crystal shard from the necklace that Aerrow had shot. It was one of the bigger shards. It was beautiful in the way it caught the light and shown.

Dark Ace had went back after all the Sky Knights had left and found it there. He then had fastened it to a chain. Even though it was simple, it was still elegant. It had taken him awhile to find the shard, and that was why it had taken him a week to get back to Cyclonia.

"Do you mind?" Lilith asked as she held the necklace up, indicating she wanted him to put it on her.

Dark Ace didn't say anything as he took the necklace back into his hands as she moved her hair.

"Thank you," Lilith said as she released her hair, once the necklace was in place.

Dark nodded his head as he walked out of her room. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he demanded of himself. 'I'm not some teenager that should be crushing on a girl right now. Master Cyclonis needs me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Because this is all about Adrianna, and she is not really allowed to leave and know what the Storm Hawks are doing. I decided that I'll put up what episodes are happening. This is happening around the time of Terra Deep and Storm Warning.**

* * *

 **Terra Deep – Storm Warning**

"I'm bored!" Lilith complained as she dodged Dark Ace's sword strike. They were both in the practice room training together. As se dodged Dark Ace's sword strike, she used those few seconds to give her room to breathe.

"Has anyone shown you were to get a new uniform?" Dark Ace asked as he closed the gap that Lilith had just created to give her time to breathe. He had forgotten that it was supposed to be his responsibility to show her.

"No," she said as she prepared for Dark Ace's next set of attacks. She was progressing wonderfully. She could use either arm at full strength and each were just as deadly. It was now down to a coin flip of which would win their matches.

"We'll finish up here and then I'll show you," he said as he never lost his pace of attacking.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Lilith kept on defending herself.

They both had settled into a routine of training for a few hours each day with each other as long as the other one was there. She would then eat with whoever was in Cyclonia at the time. Whether that was Snipe, who was terrified of her, or Ravess, who was jealous of her, or Dark Ace. After she ate, she would then head back to her room to paint. She had never really had time to paint before until now. With only being able to leave Cyclonia whenever Master Cyclonis sent her on a mission. She would then go eat again, and that was the end of her day.

To say she was bored, would be an understatement. Her life had settled into a mundane routine, and Lilith, didn't like it. She was tired of doing the same things over and over again. She wanted to see Atmos again, and not just the occasional glance she got to take when she was on a mission for Master Cyclonis.

'Today I'm going to change that,' she thought to herself as she barely dodged Dark Ace's sword strike. 'Right after I finish Dark Ace.'

"You focused again?" Dark Ace asked as he watched Lilith refocus herself.

Nodding her head, Lilith went on the attack. She wasn't playing defense anymore as her attacks grew stronger and more defined.

Dark Ace had a hard time keeping up as Lilith started attack with more ferocity than what she had been showing.

"Check mate," she said as she disarmed Dark Ace and held her Nyx to his neck.

"You're getting better," he said as he gently pushed the sword away.

Lilith nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Come on," Dark Ace ordered as he started walking out of the training room, only to pause and pick up his own sword.

* * *

"Dude, I'm worried about Aerrow," Finn said as he, Piper, and Junko met in Piper's room. "He's been acting weird for over a month and a half now."

"I know, but he won't talk to anyone," Piper said as she thought about her leader.

"You know what this means?" Finn asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Finn," Piper ordered as she lead the two guys to where Stork was piloting the Condor.

"We should go to Terra Neon!" Finn exclaimed already imagining what he was going to be doing at the most exciting Terra in Atmos as he walked behind Piper.

"No," Piper ordered as she glared at Finn. "I don't think that a trip to an amusement park is going to cheer Aerrow up."

"Oh come on! It'll cheer anyone up!" Finn tried to argue.

"No, Aerrow is just depressed," Piper said as she glanced towards the hanger where she had last saw her leader.

"That or his mind has been taken over by mind controlling worms!" Stork shouted from where he was piloting the Condor.

"A worm has not taken over my mind," Aerrow said as he joined his friends.

"How do you know?" Stork challenged.

"I just have this bad feeling," Aerrow said as he looked out one of the many windows.

"About?" Finn pressured.

"Nothing," Aerrow said as he pushed his worried thoughts to the back of his mind. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Right," Piper said as she spread out a map. "We need to go to Terra Amazonia."

* * *

"Pick anything you want," Dark Ace said as he opened the door to a room full of different outfits.

"Thanks," Lilith said as she stepped into the room. She looked around the room noticing almost all of the clothes were red. 'Where's the color?' she asked herself.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to find what you want," Dark Ace said as he turned and wandered back to the training room.

"Let's see, what do I want to wear?" Lilith asked herself as she started looking through the different sets of uniforms. As she was looking through the mounds of clothes, she discovered lots of the normal red that she would always see, but also the purple that Ravess and Snipe would always wear.

"Gahhh," she shouted in frustration as she shoved a pile of clothes over. She was sick and tired of red, and she wouldn't be caught dead wearing Ravess's outfit color. Sighing to herself, Lilith set about cleaning up her mess that she had just made when she found a blue and black shirt and matching black pants. 'This is it,' she thought to herself as she dug out more of the matching outfits. She quickly ran to her room to try on her new clothes, forgetting about the mess that she had made.

Wasting no time, Lilith put on her new outfit. The shirt had long sleeves that would cling to her like a second skin. The main color of the shirt was black with royal blue curling around her arms and stomach. Her pants were a little less form fitting. They hugged her hips, but then immediately became lose so that way they would not constrict her movements. The bottom of the leg opened out, she would have to careful when she kicked or her opponent could grab the pant leg. The pants themselves were black with a matching royal blue belt that went around her waist and trim at the bottom of her legs.

Lilith was admiring herself in her mirror when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," Lilith called as she made sure that every one of her drawings and paintings were put away.

"Ma…master Cly…conis ha…as a…sked f…for you," a Talon stuttered as he poked his head in the general's room.

"Thank you," Lilith said as she dismissed the Talon. She quickly slid on her sheaths and ran out of her room.

"Do not fail me Ravess," Master Cyclonis said in a deadly tone.

"Of course not master," Ravess said as she quickly left Cyclonis's office. Unfortunately, she ran right into Lilith who was getting ready to knock on Master Cyclonis's door.

"Watch it," Ravess hissed as she fell over the body that was in front of her.

"Me?" Lilith asked in irritation.

"Yes you!" Ravess shrieked.

"Lilith," Master Cyclonis called out from her office.

"You're lucky girl," Ravess seethed.

Lilith didn't bother answering as she pushed her way into the office. "I'm sorry master," Lilith said as she bowed before Cyclonis.

"It is alright," Master Cyclonis said as she dismissed whatever Lilith was going to say. "I see you finally picked out your new uniform."

"Yes master," Lilith said as she remained bowed before her master.

"I have a special task for you," Master Cyclonis said. "I need you to go to Terra Zartacla."

"Master?" Lilith asked as she straighten herself.

"I need you to go to Terra Zartacla and speak with the jail warden Mr. Moss. I have had far too many prison breaks for my liking. It will be your job to make sure that Mr. Moss will not have a prison break any time soon," Cyclonis ordered.

"Of course master," Lilith said as she turned and left Master Cyclonis's office to go prepare for her trip.

* * *

"I was not expecting any visit," Mr. Moss shouted, in his southern accent, as soon as she landed, on the hard packed dirt.

"Master Cyclonis has been having far too many prison breaks and wants to make sure that she will not have any more," Lilith said as she dismounted her ride.

"Well I can assure you that no one has ever escaped from my prison and no one ever will," Mr. Moss boasted.

"I will be the judge of that," Lilith stated as she brushed past Mr. Moss.

"I will be the judge of that," Mr. Moss mocked. He hated inspections, and he hated self-righteous people even more. It was bad enough he had to deal with Ravess and Snipe on a regular basis, now he had to deal with this lackey.

"What was?" Lilith asked calmly, knowing full well what the warden had said.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," he yelped like a child. Anger from one of Master Cyclonis's generals he could handle, but when they remained deathly calm, they scared him into an early grave. He had no idea who the girl was in front of him, and the way she held herself stated authority to him.

"Shall we begin the tour?" Lilith asked waiting on the warden.

"Yes," he nodded weakly. "As you can see, my prison is built bigger and better than any of the other prison's Master Cyclonis may control. We have plenty of security so that way we have eyes and ears everywhere."

Lilith said nothing as she followed. Her eyes roamed everywhere though, talking in everything. 'You may have eyes everywhere, doesn't mean they are always looking,' she thought to herself.

"As you can see, no one would dare to escape my prison," the warden boasted, as he tried to impress Lilith.

"And let's say one did escape, what would happen then?" she asked as she looked down at the ground. The floor for most of the prison was dirt, someone could easily dig through.

"This terra is miles from the nearest terra and not only that, we would run them to the ground. I have many pets that are breed for huntin down the scum that Master Cyclonis wants locked away," Mr. Moss said, thinking fondly of all his animals.

"And will any of your men turn a blind eye to an escaping convict for the right price?" Lilith asked as she walked up a flight of stairs to a guard tower.

"What are you implyin?" Mr. Moss growled.

"I want to make sure that no one would dare help anyone who is an enemy of Master Cyclonis," Lilith said as she stopped in mid step.

"Well I can assure you that we are all loyal to Cyclonis," he growled.

"Good, because if we have a prison break here, it will be your head on the block," she said as she entered the guard station.

"Why you!" Mr. Moss growled as he lunged at Lilith.

Rolling her eyes, she side stepped out of the enraged warden's path. "Warden, I suggest you calm down before you regret something," Lilith said as she pulled out Helios.

"I have never been so insulted before in my life!" he yelled. "How dare you come into my prison-"

"And act like what warden?" Lilith challenged as she cut him off.

"Act like you own my prison!" he screamed. "You act no better than that self-righteous Dark Ace!"

"Watch your mouth warden," Lilith said as her voice became dangerously low.

"What are you gonna to do about it?" he challenged.

"Uh Mr. Boss," Hamish whimpered. It had been bugging him since the girl had arrived on who she was. They had all heard that Master Cyclonis had gotten a new general, but never dreamed that she would be coming here anytime soon. He had remembered finally remembered something the Talons had said about this new general, that she had flames in her hair and was second in command right after Dark Ace.

"Not now boy," Mr. Moss hissed as he continued to stare down Lilith.

"Boss," Hamish said a little more forcefully.

"What?" he demanded.

"She's-" Hamish tried to say.

"I am Master Cyclonis's newest general, second in command of her armies, and your commanding officer," she hissed.

At this, Mr. Moss paled. He was at a loss for words as he tried to get his mouth to work. The newest general was here, and he had just insulted her, repeatedly. He had also insulted Dark Ace in front of her. She owed him nothing so he couldn't bargain his way out of this.

* * *

"Master Cyclonis," a Talon said as he entered into the master's office.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat at her desk looking through the many reports about what the Storm Hawks were doing to her army.

"Miss Lilith is back," he said with a bow.

"Send her in," Cyclonis ordered.

The Talon bowed and exited the room.

"Master," Lilith said as she entered the office.

"What do you have to report?" she asked.

"You have a fool for a warden at your best prison," Lilith said as she stood up.

"I know, but what do you think of the prison?" she dismissed.

"There shouldn't be a problem with the prison," Lilith stated as she kept all the groveling that the warden had done to herself.

"Good," Master Cyclonis said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right after A Little Trouble and to after Escape.**

"I heard you failed again," Lilith said in a sing song voice. Her back was pressed up against the wall, and she watched as Snipe dragged himself out of Master Cyclonis's office.

Snipe said nothing as he continued to walk. He had just been embarrassed by a baby. A baby had made him look like a complete fool. He had no energy to get into a fight with Lilith as he continued down the hall.

'Why does she keep trusting these fools?' Lilith demanded to herself as she watched Snipe drag himself down the hall. 'They can do nothing right.'

"Lilith," she heard her master call for her.

"Yes Master Cyclonis?" asked as she practically ran into the office as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was ready for a real assignment against the Storm Hawks. She was ready to prove herself that she could defeat these upstarts.

"I want you to start tracking down Sky Knights," Master Cyclonis said simply as she didn't even look up from what she was working on. "I want a list of every known Sky Knight and the terra they call home."

For a second, Lilith was at a loss for words. Had she really just been assigned a mundane task? "Master, surely this is a job for the ones who have disappointed you time and time again," Lilith tried to reason. She didn't want a task that would take her a matter of hours to do. She wanted a task that would take her far away to explore. She wanted to get out of Cyclonia for a little while again.

"No, this is a task for you," Cyclonis stated as she continued to fiddle with a crystal that was on her desk.

"Please, let me face these Storm Hawks," Lilith begged. She was tired of the mundane life that she was being forced to live.

"Patience," Cyclonis said as she looked up with a grin on her face. "The Storm Hawks will learn of your existence soon enough. I want to make sure that when we reveal you to them, it will come as a true surprise."

"Fine," Lilith huffed as she left Master Cyclonis's office and headed back to her own room. As she walked into her room, she immediately went over to her desk to pull out several sheets of paper. "This is so dumb," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a pencil and walked out of her room. "I should be the one fighting the Storm Hawks!" she said to herself as she walked towards Master Cyclonis's library.

"Careful what you wish for," Dark Ace whispered in Lilith's ear as he snuck up behind her.

"Ah!" she screamed slightly. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Dark Ace walking up to her. "Don't do that," Lilith huffed as she regained her composure and refused to face him.

"You need to be quieter when you rant," Dark Ace teased as spun her around.

"Why?" she challenged as she smoothed out her shirt.

"Because you never know who could be listening," he said as he took a step closer.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow as she took a step backwards.

"Possibly, after all, I can't have my prize apprentice getting herself into trouble," he smirked as he took another step closer to her, forcing her up against the wall.

"I'm your prize now?" she asked as she seductively with quirked an eyebrow as her back hit the wall.

"You always have been," he said as a smirked graced his lips right before he bent over and captured Lilith's lips with his own.

Lilith practically melted at the touch of his lips. A soft moan was heard coming from her as she snaked her hand through his hair. If it hadn't been for the wall she was leaning against she would have fallen over and dragged him down with her. 'Two weeks of these kisses and I am still melting,' she said as she mentally kicked herself. 'I'm not some school girl.'

Breaking the kiss, Dark Ace winked at her before he turned around.

"Oi!" she shouted at him as he walked away from her.

"You have work to do," he said as he rounded a corner.

* * *

"We are never babysitting again," Aerrow muttered as he slumped against his door. Sure Tynki had saved them in the end, but the stress of having an infant on board was way more than what he was worth. Sighing to himself, Aerrow walked over to his bed to lay down.

"Hey Aerrow?" Piper asked as she knocked on Aerrow's door just as he sat down.

Not feeling like getting up, Aerrow called out, "Yeah Piper?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," she said as she came into her leader's room.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked as he stopped himself from laying down.

"I got news from a few friends that group of Sky Knights were liberating prisoners from several Cyclonian prisons," Piper stated as she shut the door.

Aerrow nodded his head. He had heard the rumors going around. "I heard about that," he said. "But that was a while ago."

"Well that's just the thing, almost five months ago, they stopped orchestrating prison breaks. They haven't hit another prison since," Piper said.

"Do you happen to know who it was that was in charge of the prison breaks?" Aerrow asked.

"My source said it was the Red Eagle Squadron," Piper answered.

"This is weird," Aerrow said to himself.

"What that they're breaking people out of the prisons?" Piper asked curiously.

"No that they would have stopped before they finished the mission of breaking everyone out of the prisons," Aerrow stated. "Terra Zartacla has the most well-known prison on it. So why didn't they go after it?"

"Maybe they don't have enough people to hit the prison?" Piper offered. "My source said that there was only four of them."

"Well, I know what we can do to help," Aerrow said with a smile.

* * *

"So we're going to go break convicts out of jail?" Finn asked, skepticism dripping from his words.

"They are not convicts," Aerrow stated. "Most are of them innocent people that tried to speak out against Cyclonis and she had them thrown in jail. The rest are Sky Knights that have been captured."

"So where is this prison?" Junko asked.

"Terra Zartacla," Piper said as she laid out a map of the terra.

"One problem, how are we supposed to free the prisoners?" Stork asked.

"We'll need a distraction so that way we can get into the prison," Piper said as she continued to study the map before her.

"Leave that to me and Radar," Aerrow told his team.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up from her map.

"Well what better way to have a prison break than to have two convicts escape to start things off?" Aerrow asked as a smile graced his lips. "We'll get captured, then we'll dig our way out here," Aerrow said as he pointed to a schematic of the jail. "The guard towers are here and here, leaving this place the mostly out of the way area. Looking at it this way, neither guard tower can see us right here." Aerrow pointed to the two guard towers that were on the north and south ends of the prison.

"You'll have to remain in the prison for a few days," Piper said as she studied the map.

"Why?" Junko asked confused. He didn't like the idea of his friends being held in prison.

"They'll be on high alert when they first bring Aerrow and Radar in, give it a few days and they won't suspect a thing," Piper said happily.

"So how are you going to get arrested?" Finn asked as he looked over the map.

"Well, a few words about Master Cyclonis in front of the right person should land me a one way ticket onto Terra Zartacla," Aerrow said simply.

* * *

"She has been here for almost 6 months and I have nothing on her!" Ravess screamed in frustration. "I cannot take her snide comments anymore," she growled as she paced back and forth in front of her brother.

Snipe, for once, did the smart thing, kept his mouth shut as Ravess paced back and forth in front of him. He knew it was better to let his sister rant, one to many attacks from Ravess made him finally keep his mouth shut.

"She can't be that perfect," Ravess growled as she flung her sheet music around her room. "Cover for me," Ravess said as she walked out of her room and to Lilith's room.

As she was walking towards Lilith's room, she passed the library where Lilith was grumbling about working on her assignment. Ravess noticed that the girl had been in the library constantly for the last few days. Whenever someone had asked her what she had been doing, she replied with, 'A task that is not worth my time.' So walking a little faster, Ravess made her way to Lilith's room. Quietly, Ravess snuck into Lilith's.

"Now where would I hide something?" Ravess asked herself as she walked over to the lone dresser in the room.

Carefully she opened each drawer and rummaged through its content. Sighing to herself she went the closet next. Ravess almost screamed when she opened the empty closet. Furious, she slammed the doors shut. Next she went over to the desk to look again. She opened each drawer, and like before, there was nothing incriminating in them. She wanted to let out a scream. But before she could do that, she heard the sound of Lilith approaching the room. Thinking quickly, Ravess hide in the empty closet.

"You're going to get me into trouble," Lilith said seductively as she walked backwards into her room. Her eyes were trained on the person in front of her.

"Since when did you care if you get into trouble or not?" Dark Ace said as he followed his girlfriend into the room.

"I care enough not to get on Master's bad side," she said as she slipped around his side to shut her door.

"Is that so?" he challenged as he pinned her against the door and started kissing her.

"It is," was all she was able to say before Dark Ace's lips crashed into her own.

Ravess watched with wide eyes as the two generals made out in front of her. But her shock and surprise quickly turned to dark pleasure as she realized that she now had something on the annoying general. She also had something on Master Cyclonis's most trusted general.

Lilith and Dark Ace paused in the middle of their make out session when they heard a knock on the door. Taking a second to regain their composer, Lilith answered the door. "Yes?" she said as she opened the door enough to stick her head out.

"Master Cyclonis would like you to report to her office," the Talon said as she looked anywhere but at Lilith. The girl was terrified of what Lilith would do to her.

"May I ask why?" Lilith inquired.

"Master said that all of the generals are supposed to report to her office," the Talon said.

"Very well, I'll find Dark Ace and report," Lilith said as she shut the door to her room.

"So we have to report to Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace smirked as he kissed Lilith's neck.

"But I said that I would find you first," she pointed out as she closed her eyes in bliss as Dark Ace kissed her neck.

"Well you found me," he said as he kissed the other side of her neck.

"Yes I did," she said as she continued to enjoy the moment.

"Come on," Dark Ace said as he broke away from Lilith.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" she demanded as she followed Dark Ace out of her room. "You couldn't let me just enjoy that for a few more seconds?"

Ravess stayed put in the closet until she could no longer hear the other two generals. As she emerged from the closet, she smiled to herself. She had found the evidence that she needed to get rid of Lilith. Ravess almost started jumping up in down in joy, that was before she realized that it would be her word against theirs. And she knew that Master Cyclonis would listen to them before her. No, she would have to tread lightly with this information for now until she had a witness of the two of them together.

Quickly, Ravess made her way to Master Cyclonis's office as to not miss the meeting. She didn't need Master Cyclonis even more mad at her.

"Thank you for joining us," Lilith sneered as the pink haired general ran into the office.

Before Ravess could do anything, Master Cyclonis began. "It has come to my attention that my final prison has had a prison break."

Ravess watched the look of shock that appeared on Lilith's face. She then remembered that Lilith had been assigned to inspect the prison. Smiling to herself, Ravess realized that the esteemed general now had a black mark on her record.

Every matter of escape went through Lilith's head as she stood before Master Cyclonis. 'How could there have been a prison break. I inspected it myself,' she thought.

"You are not in trouble Lilith, but see that you do not make the same mistake again," Master Cyclonis warned.

"Yes Master," Lilith said in defeat. "Master Cyclonis, may I ask who broke into the prison?"

"The Storm Hawks," she said simply.

'Finally they make a fool out of her,' Ravess thought with glee.

"You are all dismissed," Master Cyclonis said as she went back to working on her project. "A word Dark Ace," she called out as he was about to leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinity-Terra Neon**

"I think that it's time we involve other Sky Knights," Kieran said as he looked at his teammates. "We can't keep doing this by ourselves."

"We can find our teammate on our own!" Clinton's anger flowed off of him.

"It's been seven months since she was captured!" Fulton tried to reason. "Seven months of chasing after false leads and rabbit trails. We can't keep stalling."

"We don't know if she was captured or not!" Clinton tried to argue. He knew that he was wrong, but he still had some hope that his teammate was out there somewhere away from Master Cyclonis. "She could be out there right now doing her own thing! You know how she is."

"She's not! She out there being tortured by Cyclonis and we are doing nothing to help her," Fulton yelled as he slammed his fist down on to the table.

"Fine, then what's your plan then?" Clinton demanded as he rose and faced off against Fulton.

"The Storm Hawks!" Kieran said in realization. "We can get their help."

"Why would they help us?" Clinton asked in defeat as his anger subsided.

"They help other Sky Knights and anyone else in trouble for that matter. I know that they will help us if we just ask for help," Fulton said in desperation. He wanted his young teammate back, because whether the others would admit it or not, she was like their younger sister.

"Fine," Clinton sighed in defeat as was finally willing to let others help them get Adrianna back. "How do we get in contact with the Storm Hawks?"

"I know someone who can get us in contact with them," Kieran said as he stood up to leave.

"So for now we wait," Fulton said as he sunk down to a chair.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Finn whined as he and the others sat in a small tavern on Terra Saharr.

"We got some intel that Snipe is coming here for something for Cyclonis," Piper stated as she looked over the smaller map she had brought with her.

"So what?' Finn asked as he took another drink from his cup.

"Whatever Snipe is trying to get for Cyclonis, we can't let him get it," Aerrow stated firmly. He had no idea what Cyclonis was trying to get her hands on, but he knew that they had to get to it first.

"We don't even know what this thing is," Finn tried to reason.

"Exactly, and if Cyclonis wants it, it means it must be bad," Aerrow said as he dreaded what Master Cyclonis was planning to do with the mystery item.

"So we need a plan on how we are going to distract Snipe," Piper said as she looked at her friends.

* * *

"Please send me instead," Lilith pleaded with Master Cyclonis. She had found out, from Snipe himself, that Master Cyclonis was sending him on a mission to get an artifact from Terra Saharr.

"You know the rule," Master Cyclonis smirked. "They will all learn of your existence soon enough."

"But why trust one of those generals that have failed you time and time again?" Lilith demanded.

"If you remember correctly, you are also on that list now," Cyclonis stated with an eyebrow raised.

At that remark, Lilith bit back her response. She knew perfectly well that she was now on the list of failures. 'That idiot Moss,' Lilith thought to herself.

"Just be patient, your time will come soon enough," Cyclonis stated. "For now, why don't you go train with Ravess?"

Lilith held her tongue, she wanted to protest some more. "As you wish, Master."

Cyclonis waited a few minutes before she summoned a Talon. "Tell Dark Ace that I would like to see him."

"Of course Master," the Talon said before he left to go fetch the trusted general.

A few minutes later, the general entered her office. "You asked for me Master," Dark Ace said with his head bowed.

"Do you think that she is ready to face the Storm Hawks?" Cyclonis asked as she put down the paper she was looking at.

"I think that she is certainly strong, strong enough to beat any of them in fight, but the Storm Hawks get extremely lucky," Dark Ace answered simply.

"What do you think we should do about that?" she inquired.

"I would say let Lilith prove herself, but I know that you have bigger plans," Dark Ace smirked as he looked at his leader.

"You're right, I do have bigger plans, plans that need you and her to be thinking straight," Cyclonis stated as stared at him.

"Master?" Dark Ace asked.

"I'm not blind, nor am I ignorant," Master Cyclonis stated irritated. "I can see that you have feelings for her, and that she has feelings for you. I just want to know where your loyalties lie."

"With you Master, forever," Dark Ace answered without hesitation. "I will always remain loyal to you."

"Good, because if one of you should ever make me question that loyalty, I will not hesitate to use the crystal on her again," Cyclonis said casually.

"Of course," Dark Ace said as he bowed his head.

"That will be all," Master Cyclonis said as she dismissed her general.

* * *

A week later

"Why are we still here?" Finn continued to whine.

"Well your clones ate us out of supplies, and now we have to restock," Piper said as she sent her blonde teammate a glare.

"Hey! It's not my fault they ate everything!" Finn tried to defend weakly.

"Yes it is!" Piper hissed. She was upset at Finn for abusing the power of the pyramid, but she was beyond mad when she found out that her favorite stash of cookies were gone. They had taken her forever to find and buy. So when she found out that one of Finn's clones had ate her cookies, she had almost ripped his head off.

"How was I supposed to know that they would eat everything?" Finn continued to try and argue.

"Oh I don't know, because it's you!" Piper practically yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands against the table.

"Alright you guys," Aerrow said as he put his hand on Piper's shoulder.

"He ate my cookies!" Piper hissed at Aerrow as she knocked away his hand.

"No I didn't, my clone did!" Finn tried to defend as he coward behind Junko.

"Let's head back to the Condor before you two start fighting here in the middle of the tavern," Aerrow said to his teammates.

"I heard that Master Cyclonis got herself a new general," a guy muttered to a woman that sat beside him at a table.

Aerrow had caught the comment as he and his friends were leaving. Upon hearing that he turned around and headed back towards the table that the two were sitting at.

"Really? I thought she only trusted a few people?" the woman replied as she tucked some lose hair behind her ear.

"Rumor has it, she's just as powerful as Master Cyclonis herself," the guy said.

"Cyclonis has a new general?" Aerrow asked as he sat in the empty seat at the table with the two strangers.

"It's dangerous times boy," the man said as he glared at Aerrow. He didn't know if the boy in front of him could be trusted or not. Allies against Cyclonis were becoming few and far between.

"I'm a Sky Knight, I'm the leader of the Storm Hawks," Aerrow said, hoping that the information was not about to get him locked up.

"I see," the man said. "You can call me Mac, I used to be a part of the Third Degree Burners. And this is Angel, she's a part of the Scream Queens."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm-" Aerrow said before he was interrupted.

"We know who you are kid," Angel cut him off. "When you make yourself a thorn in the side of Cyclonia, you become famous."

"Thanks, I think," Aerrow stated. "What were you saying about Cyclonis having a new general?"

"Not much is known about her except for the fact that she's good at what she does," Mac answered. "It's said that Master Cyclonis only sends her out on covert missions."

"Why? If she has some powerful general, why doesn't she use her against us?" Aerrow asked confused.

"Boy, we are barely surviving against the Talons the way it is, you want a powerful general out here defeating us left and right?" Angel hissed.

"No, but it doesn't make any sense that Cyclonis keeps this knew general hidden from the world," Aerrow tried to reason.

"It does make sense if you knew everything I do. My informant said that Cyclonis is keeping a close eye on her. She wants the destructive power that this general has to be a surprise," Mac said.

"Does she have a name?" Aerrow asked. 'Maybe if we knew her name, Piper could see what her informants could find out about this new general.'

"He said her name was Lilith and that she is a force to be reckoned with. He said that most of the Talons are afraid of her," Mac answered with a sigh.

"There's got to be something that we can do to stop her," Aerrow stated to the two older Sky Knights.

"There's not much we can do if Cyclonis keeps a tight leash on her new pet," Angel said as she controlled her anger.

"You should get going," Mac said as he looked up from their conversation to see a few Talons enter the Tavern. The red haired leader was easy to notice for any Talon.

"Thanks for the information," Aerrow said as he got up and quickly left. Aerrow took the long way back to the Condor to give himself more time to think. 'Master Cyclonis has a new general. A general that she refuses to let anyone really know about. This isn't good,' Aerrow thought to himself as he made his way on to the Condor. He was still in thought when he heard shouting coming from the main hanger.

"I think that it's a trap," Finn argued. "They don't like us after what we did to Carver!"

"But they are reaching out to us for help! We can't sit back and do nothing," Piper yelled back.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked as he walked up to his friends.

"The Red Eagle Squadron has been taken over by mind controlling worms," Stork said casually.

"I don't think it's that," Aerrow stated.

"As we were leaving, one of the servers handed me this," Piper said as she handed the paper to Aerrow.

Aerrow read the paper in his hand to himself.

 _Storm Hawks,_

 _I know that you do not trust us and probably do not want to help us. But we need your help. Meet us at Terra Neon in one weeks' time. Once there, we will give you more information about what is happening. If you do not show, we understand but please the life of our teammate depends on your help._

 _Kieran, of the Red Eagle Squadron._

"Well it sounds like we're going to Terra Neon," Aerrow said as he handed the paper back to Piper.

"How can you just say that we'll help them after everything that has happened?" Finn demanded.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing, what kind of Sky Knights would we be?" Piper said as she got in Finn's face.

"The kind that doesn't side with traitors!" Finn shouted.

"Junko, Stork, Radar, what do you guys think. We're a team, and majority rules," Aerrow said. Sure he wanted to go and help them, but he was not going to force his teammates to go do something that none of them wanted to do.

"We should help them," Junko said. He wasn't a fan of traitors, but Carver had been the traitor, not the whole squadron. So he was willing to help.

Radar made a bunch of chattering noise, but agreed that they needed to help.

"I still think mind controlling worms and lots of doom, but no matter what we're going," Stork said glumly as he made his way to the helm.

"Come on!" Finn shouted.

"Think of it this way," Aerrow said as he slapped Finn on the back. "We finally get to go to Terra Neon just like you always wanted to do."

"Oh joy," Finn grumbled as he walked back to his bunk. He was not in the mood to go to Terra Neon anymore.

"Think of the Fire Corn," Junko said in attempt to cheer up his friend.

"How can I think of that," Finn said in a defeated tone as he walked into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Events are going to start progressing a little differently. For the most part, things will go normally, but because I added a character, things are different. The changes will not be that big or bad. If you don't like something, let me know. I welcome people's opinions.**

 **Also, I rewatched some episodes. Starling's comment in the second episode. "She also has a Wallop and squirrelly kid, they belong to you?" I died laughing. Also I thought that there were only four in the Red Eagle Squadron including Carver. So my bad, I'm only going to keep these three guys. Sorry if you don't like it, but it is my fanfic. Also, my bad. I forgot that Snipe, Ravess, and Dark Ace were called commander. As to not confuse people, I'm going to stick with general, sorry.**

* * *

 **Terra Neon – The Storm Hawks Seven**

"An air guitar?" Clinton asked as he sat at a table in one of the cafes on Terra Neon.

"Dude, don't dis my air guitar solo," Finn huffed as he and everyone else sat around the table. "What was your talent that you had to preform?" Finn demanded. He wanted some way to humiliate the new leader of the Red Eagle Squadron.

"I did knife throwing," Clinton lied. He wasn't about to say that he tried to sing, very loud and off key to the guy who had failed at doing an air guitar solo.

Despite the circumstances, Fulton cracked a smile. He remember how badly Clinton had sounded before he was yanked off stage. The three of them had arrived only hours before the Storm Hawks had. And so to kill time they had wandered into the theater only to find out it was a trap.

"You said that you needed help," Aerrow said before Finn could say something else and make Clinton even madder than what he already was.

"Yes, a teammate of ours has been taken by Cyclonis," Kieran answered as he decided it was best if he spoken. His other two teammates were ruled by emotions too much.

"You guys replaced Carver?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yes and no, when she found out that we wanted break into Master Cyclonis's prisons and free Cyclonis's prisoners, she asked to join," Clinton said. "It was only supposed to be temporary."

"That was until she was taken hostage during our last successful prison break," Fulton said sadly.

"How do you know that she's still in Cyclonis's custody?" Aerrow asked.

"Because she hasn't contacted us yet. She wouldn't do this," Fulton said desperately.

"You know as well as I do that Adrianna likes to do things her own way," Clinton snapped out of frustration.

"Wait," Aerrow said, his eyes went wide with fear, "did you say that her name was Adrianna?"

"Yes," Kieran replied.

"Adrianna, with red and blonde hair? Adrianna with green eyes? That Adrianna?" Aerrow asked as emotions threatened to overtake him.

"Yes, have you met her?" Fulton asked, his voice full of concern.

Aerrow didn't say anything as he bolted from the café. He didn't know where he was going, all that he knew was that he had to get away.

 **Flashback**

"Mom?" Adrianna choked out as she watched her mother breathe her last breath. "Mom!" she screamed in despair.

"Addi?" Aerrow asked as he came running into their parent's room.

"She's gone," Adrianna said as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"But-" Aerrow said as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Mom and dad are both gone," she cried as rocked herself back and forth. She didn't care that she needed to be strong for Aerrow. She didn't care about the world around her. All she cared about at that moment was how alone she felt. She was twelve years old, left with a little brother that was eight years old.

"Adrianna, Aerrow, it's time to go," came the shout from the front door.

"No! I won't leave!" Adrianna shouted as she grabbed a hold of her mother's lifeless body.

"We have to leave before they come and find us," a man said as he walked into the room.

"No, you can't make me leave," Adrianna sobbed as she reached out and clung to the sheets on the bed.

Aerrow had been quietly crying as he watched his sister cry. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to throw a tantrum like his sister, but he also wanted to be strong just like his dad had told him to be.

"Take the boy," the man said to his wife.

"Come along," the woman said as she picked up the crying Aerrow.

"Mrs. Luna," Aerrow said between hiccups.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm going to take you to Terra Neverlandis, where you will be safe," she said with a smile.

"But," Aerrow said as he turned to look at his crying older sister.

"She'll be okay. My husband will bring her with him," Mrs. Luna explained.

"Why are we going to Terra Neverlandis?" Aerrow asked as he boarded the small aircraft to wait for Mr. Luna and his sister. Aerrow jumped in his seat as his house exploded. He tried to run down the air ship's ramp to go and find his sister.

"Whoa," Mr. Luna said as he caught the young boy as he and Adrianna boarded the ship.

Aerrow struggled free to get to his sister. She didn't say anything as she walked to a seat and sat down. "Addi?" Aerrow asked softly.

"She's gone," she said simply as held a family picture close to her chest.

"Time to go," Mr. Luna said as he ran to go fly the air ship.

 **End Flashback**

At the mention of Adrianna, both Piper and Finn refused to meet anyone in the eye.

"Who is Adrianna?" Junko asked his friends.

"She's…" Piper started before she choked.

"She's Aerrow's older sister," Finn said. He never thought that he would see the older girl again.

"Aerrow's older sister?" Kieran asked confused.

"Their father was killed and their mother got sick and died from grief. The woman that ran the small orphanage on Terra Neverlandis took them in and we were all raised together," Finn said as he refused to let the memories surface.

"When was the last-" Fulton started to demand.

"Years ago," Piper said, cutting him off. "The last time, any of us saw Adrianna was years ago."

"I'm sorry," Kieran said as he looked both Piper and Finn in the eye.

"Well, I never thought that I would find you all here," a female voice said from behind the group.

"Starling?" Piper asked shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the Sky Knight as she sat in Aerrow's empty chair.

"Having a meeting," Clinton huffed in irritation at the female that had joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I was looking for you, Storm Hawks," Starling said as she sent a glare to the Red Eagles.

"Well, we're getting their help first," Fulton said as he glared back.

"Enough," Piper said as she stopped the Red Eagles and Staling from verbally attacking each other.

"Why do you need our help," Aerrow asked as he walked back into the café.

"Not with them around," Starling said as she shot a glance at the other group of Sky Knights.

"Why you-" Clinton shouted as he stood up.

"Fine, we will leave," Kieran said levelly. "Storm Hawks, when you are done helping out Starling, come and find us. In the meantime, we will continue to see what we can find."

"But-" Aerrow tried.

"Others need your help right now, and we can't do anything until we know for sure where Adrianna is," Kieran said to everyone. "We can't mount a full scale invasion into the heart of Cyclonia, only to find out that she's being held somewhere else."

"Fine, but let us know the moment you know something or hit a dead end," Aerrow ordered. He hated the idea of not going after his sister, but Kieran was right. Others were in danger and he was a Sky Knight. That meant he had to protect others first.

Nodding his head, Kieran lead the rest of his teammates out of the café. Clinton just glared at Starling as he followed Kieran but didn't say anything. Fulton looked like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut.

"I was checking out Polaris Point earlier today and found Ravess and some Talons creating a massive weapon. I need your help to destroy it," she said once the Red Eagle Squadron was gone.

"Looks like we have an energy blaster to take care of," Aerrow said as he studied the map that Starling had rolled out for them to all see.

"No, we're not just taking out the energy blaster, I want to take out Polaris Point for good," Starling said in a dead serious manner.

"The entire Terra?" Junko asked shocked. "That's huge!"

"That's why I need your help," Starling said as she looked at each one of the Storm Hawks.

* * *

"I want you to go to Terra Neverlandis," Master Cyclonis told Snipe and Lilith. "I am told that the crystals protecting that Terra are no longer working. I want it destroyed."

"Of course Master Cyclonis," Snipe said respectively. He loved when he got to destroy something.

"But Master, it's an innocent Terra," Lilith stated as something prompted her to speak up. "They have no weapons."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to destroy," Master Cyclonis said simply.

"But-" Lilith tried to argue.

"Is there a problem?" Cyclonis asked.

"No-no," Lilith answered as she lowered her gaze. "I will do as you have commanded."

"Good," Cyclonis said simply and dismissed the two.

Lilith slowly made her way to the hanger where her skimmer was. She was in no hurry to leave. 'Of all the missions that I had to be sent on, the one to destroy an innocent Terra is the one she sends me on?' she thought to herself.

As she was thinking, another voice spoke up in her mind, 'It's a small Terra with one little farm house. What's the big deal?'

'It's a big deal because I feel that it should mean something to me!' she screamed at the other voice inside her mind.

'It's a great honor, Master Cyclonis is trusting you to strike fear in the hearts of the people. Destroy a Terra that people thought was invincible and show your loyalty,' the other voice said proudly in her head.

"Let's go already!" Snipe yelled from his skimmer.

Lilith said nothing as she mounted her skimmer and took off, leaving Snipe to try and catch up.

"Hey wait up!" Snipe yelled as he revved his engine and then followed. "Listen sweetheart, I'm not too thrilled about going on a mission with you either."

"Just stay out of my way or else," Lilith hissed as she sped up.

It took about two hours for the two of them to make it to Terra Neverlandis. Lilith landed first and came to a halt in front of an old building a few hundred yards away from an old fort. The Terra was tiny. All there was on the Terra was an old house, a small field that at one time was used to plant crops, and a giant tree with a fort built around it.

"Wow this place is dumb," Snipe said as he looked around, forgetting that he had been to the Terra a few years ago.

"Wait here," Lilith ordered as she dismounted. Not waiting for a reply, Lilith kicked in the old door and walked into the house.

She walked into the silent house, her ears straining to hear any sort of noise. As she walked deeper into the house, a memory threaten to surface. "No," she hissed as she pushed the memory away. "My name is Lilith and I am a general in the Cyclonian army. I serve Master Cyclonis," she said to herself as she walked through the house.

As she was walking, she could help but get the feeling that she had been there before. She walked into the remains of a bed room. Dust covered everything, and the bed had been smashed to pieces. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell onto a dresser that was still mostly intact. She opened the bottom drawer to find the tale tell signs of a secret compartment like the ones in her desk.

Carefully, she lifted up the fake wooden bottom to reveal drawings. She carefully took one out to inspect it. Suddenly she dropped the picture as if it was on fire. The picture was a drawing of the boy she had been drawing for the last few months. Not only was it a picture of the same boy, but it was her signature. Her old name was creatively written in the bottom right hand corner of the picture.

"How?" Lilith asked as she pressed herself up against the dusty wall. She was terrified of the old drawing.

"Hurry up in there!" Snipe yelled from somewhere out front.

The shout snapped her back to reality. Not wasting any more time, she grabbed the picture and put it in her pocket before running out of the house.

"What's wrong?" Snipe asked as the Lilith came running out of the house.

"Burn it to the ground," Lilith ordered without looking back at the house or at Snipe.

"Why?" Snipe challenged as he stood firmly in front of the old house.

"Because I said so," she roared as she pulled Nyx from her sheath and point her sword at his neck. "I order you to burn this place to the ground." Once she was satisfied that Snipe had gotten the point, she turned back around. Lilith continued to stare straight ahead as she heard Snipe rustle through his bag to find a crystal to set the house on fire. She only turned around when she heard the crackling of flames. "Give me the crystal," she ordered as she looked at the giant tree.

Not wanting Lilith to be any angrier with him, he handed over the crystal.

Taking the crystal in her hand, she walked towards the fort. She ducked down to walk into the fort. The gate had, at one point, come crashing down, making it difficult to get inside. But she finally got inside "Here ends this nightmare," Lilith said to herself as she held up the stone to the leaves on the tree. The tree quickly caught fire, a lot quicker than it should have. Soon the tree was engulfed with flames.

"Let's go," Lilith ordered as the flames were starting to spread from both the house and the tree. The whole Terra was being consumed by the flames rather quickly.

* * *

"You all seemed very distracted," Starling commented as she and the Storm Hawks stood around the main deck after they had successfully destroyed Polaris Point.

At the comment, no one was willing to speak up. In fact, everyone became very interested in their shoes.

"Well?" Starling prompted. When she realized that no one was going to answer her, she continued. "You all did good work with destroying Polaris Point."

"Thanks," Aerrow said as he forced a smile to his face.

"Alright, spill," Starling odered as anger started seeping into her tone.

"What?" Aerrow asked shocked by Starling's tone.

"You have all been acting very strange ever since Terra Neon. What is going on?" she demanded.

Piper, noticing that Aerrow was at a loss for words, spoke up, "A friend of ours was taken by Master Cyclonis."

"And we don't know where she's being held," Finn interjected as he as well missed the girl that was like an older sister to him.

"I see, and what is your plan?" Starling asked as her tone lessened.

"We don't know yet," Piper admitted. "The Red Eagles are still searching to see what they can find."

"Well, when you find out where your friend is being held, give me a call," Starling said with a smile.

Aerrow looked up, a look of shock was present on his face.

Smirking at the leader of the Storm Hawks' expression, she continued, "It's the least I can do after all the help you guys have done for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Talon Academy**

"She was just a kid!" Piper ranted as she passed back and forth. "This is a new low even for Cyclonia. How could they even do something like that?"

"Piper," Aerrow tried.

"I mean, who would have thought that Cyclonis would have sunken that far?" she continued.

"Piper!" Aerrow said a little more forcefully to get his teammates attention. "We're going to help them."

"Oh," she said sheepishly as a blushed graced her face.

"We need to show these kids that Cyclonia isn't what they think it is," he said as he held up a poster he had found. "Let's tell the others about this and come up with a plan."

* * *

Lilith sat in her room. Ever since she had gotten back from Terra Neverlandis, a week ago, she had refused to leave her room expert for when Master Cyclonis had a mission for her. This of course had set the rumors flying through Ravess' head, but Lilith didn't care.

Dark Ace had tried to talk to her about it, but she refused to speak. Finally he had gotten her to spar and she was beginning to act a little more like she used to. She refused to speak to anyone about what had happened on the Terra. In her mind, all that they needed to know was that the Terra had been burned, and everything destroyed. No one needed to know that she found a picture there.

The picture she had grabbed from the old house, was safely stored away with the rest of her drawings. She knew without a doubt that the picture was hers, because she had been drawing the same one ever since she had gotten the position as a general. It was a picture of a young red headed boy around the age of ten. He had green eyes like her own. Lilith knew that he meant something to her, she just couldn't figure out what.

Lilith was still in thought when she heard a knock at the door. Putting on a fake facade, she answered the door. She needed to appear somewhat normal.

"What?" Lilith demanded of the Talon that stood right outside her door.

The poor girl was terrified as she tried to find her words. "Ma…master Cy…Cyclonis is l…looking f…for you," she stuttered in fear.

"Did she say why?" Lilith barked out in frustration.

"N…no ma'am," the girl replied.

"Fine," Lilith said as she left her room to go report to Master Cyclonis. Not wasting any more time she quickly walked to Mater Cyclonis's office. Lilith waited patiently as the Talon standing guard announced her presence. 'See, I can follow orders,' Lilith mentally thought to Ravess who had sneered at her for never waiting to be announced and let into Master Cyclonis's office.

"Send her in," came the sound from Master Cyclonis.

Not missing a beat, Lilith entered the office. "You asked for me Master?" Lilith asked as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Yes, I want to start showing you off to our new recruits. Snipe has already left for my Talon Academy, and tomorrow morning I want you to leave for there as well," Master Cyclonis said simply. "I've noticed that you've been down lately, and I think that this will give you a chance to become your old self."

"Of course Master," Lilith said hesitantly.

"You have an objection?" Cyclonis inquired with her eyebrows raised. "I thought that you wanted a mission?"

"I do, it's just that I was wondering why you would send two of us?" Lilith asked cautiously.

"I see," Cyclonis smiled. "Snipe uses brute strength and will no doubt, inspire many of the boys that are at my academy to become great Talons. But there are many girls there as well. I want to give them another role model to look up to. You are an excellent pilot and fighter. You are a perfect role model for them."

"I understand Master. If that is the case, I would be honored to go to the Talon Academy," Lilith answered with a bow of her head before she left.

"Why are you sending her?" Dark Ace inquired as he walked out of his hiding place once he was sure that Lilith was gone.

"When you found her, she was liberating my prisoners that I intended on sending to the Talon Academy one day," Master Cyclonis said as she turned around to face her most trusted general.

"So you want to know if the crystal has truly changed her. Get her to go to the Academy and teach these young kids that they should be Talons," Dark Ace said as he figured out Master Cyclonis's plan.

"Think of it as another loyalty test," Master Cyclonis said. "Also, I think that it is time for the Sky Knights to learn that I have new weapon."

* * *

"To shut down this Talon Academy isn't the only reason that you wanted to go is it?" Piper asked as she and Aerrow sat in the airship heading to the academy.

"You're right, it isn't," Aerrow agreed in a whisper.

"You're hoping that Adrianna is here," Piper said in realization.

"That, or someone here knows something about her," Aerrow admitted as the two of them felt the airship land. "I figured that this would be a perfect time to poke around a little."

"Make sure you keep the Chroma crystal with you at all times," Piper whispered as they exited the ship with all the other teenagers.

"How long did you say that they would last?" Aerrow asked quietly.

"Long enough," Piper said confidently. Her confidence quickly faded as she realized that the three of them were alone on this mission. It was just her, Aerrow, and Radar against the Academy of Talon teachers and students hoping to become Talons.

The two of them were talking in hushed tones when they heard the sound of a skimmer approach the school. Looking up, Aerrow realized who exactly was coming.

"Snipe, I should have known," Aerrow growled as the general landed and dismounted his skimmer.

As he walked over to the group of 'future Talons,' he spouted off some stuff about how great being a Talon was. Aerrow listened but forcibly tried not to grimace at what he was hearing. He shot Piper a look, and could tell that she was thinking the same things.

* * *

That night after everything had happened, including cleaning the bathrooms twice. Aerrow, Piper, and Radar met in one of the smaller rooms away from everyone and everything else.

"I heard Snipe talking over the radio about invading Terra Tranqua," Piper told Aerrow in a hushed tone.

"But they don't have any weapons or anything to defend themselves," Aerrow said in realization.

"I know," Piper stated. "This has me worried, if Cyclonis is prepared to have kids fight for her, and invade peaceful Terras, how much farther is she willing to go?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to make our move soon," Aerrow said as processed all the information.

"I found the girl we rescued," Piper said excitedly. "I feel bad for her. She wants another shot at us to boost her rankings."

"Well, we can't let her know who we are," Aerrow explained.

"I know," Piper said simply.

"Can you ask her about Adrianna?" Aerrow asked as he switched topics.

Piper nodded her head as she stood up to her back to the girl's sleeping quarters. "I better get back before I get in trouble."

Aerrow nodded his head in understanding.

"Good night," she said as she slipped out the door and made her way back towards where she was staying at. Piper quickly snuck through the halls back to the girls' room. She stayed away from all the main parts of the building as to not be discovered. Relief washed over her as she finally made it back to the girls' barracks.

"You're lucky," Lynn said as she watched Piper sit down on her own bed.

"How so?" Piper challenged as she carefully took off her boots.

"Curfew was a half hour ago," Lynn reminded her friend.

"That's right, we have curfew," Piper said as she smacked her forehead.

"I told sergeant that you were in the library looking up recipes for tomorrow's meals," Lynn smirked.

Piper groaned at the mention of having to prepare food for everyone again. "I don't know whether I should thank you or strangle you."

Lynn laughed at her new friend's reaction. "How about a thank you, because otherwise you would have been scrubbing the mess hall with a tooth brush for missing curfew," Lynn said with a smile.

"Thanks," Piper said with an eye roll. "Hey Lynn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said as she laid back on her pillow.

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Adrianna?" Piper asked as she continued to stare at her friend.

"I can't say that I have," Lynn admitted as she stared at the ceiling. "I mean, she could have graduated from here before my time and just have been one of the many people that come through here to get trained. Not everyone is memorable."

"Oh," Piper said dejectedly.

"Why?" Lynn asked as she rolled over to face 'Giggles.'

"She was an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her in a long time and I was just hoping that maybe she was here," Piper said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind of different training exercises that typically ended with Aerrow having to clean something. They did aerial combat training, hand to hand combat training, and many other forms of training.

Most of the training ended with Radar and Aerrow making Snipe look like a fool. One of the things the two of them did, was have Radar dismantle Snipe's skimmer as they were getting ready for aerial combat training, which put Radar and Aerrow into a laughing fit as they watched the skimmer fall apart. Or when Aerrow and Radar were supposed to be helping prepare lunch and instead filled Top Dog's bunk full of spiny spud peels that had been pureed and had rotten vegetables also added. Or Aerrow's personal favorite was giving Snipe a wedgie during the hand to hand combat training.

"Ugh, we probably ran twenty miles in this gear," Piper stated as she dumped her pack onto the ground after their run.

Lynn let out a sigh before replying, "Beats wrangling scoats. That's what I'd be doing back on my Terra."

"But don't you ever think about what you will have to do as a Talon? Do you really want to harm innocent people?" Piper asked her friend as she went stiff.

"No," Lynn said as the thought started making her feel uncomfortable. "But, I can't go home now. I don't have a choice."

"What if I told you that you did?" Piper challenged as she glanced around.

"I'm listening," Lynn said intrigued by what her friend was saying.

"I'm Piper of the Storm Hawks," she admitted. "I saved you when your chute failed and I want to save you now."

At first Lynn didn't know what to say. Here was someone who she had wanted to get revenge against. The same girl that had saved her life when her parachute hadn't opened, and was now offering to help her get away from the Talon Academy. She then smiled as she realized that Piper was her way out of the Academy. She was about to respond when they both heard laughing.

"Storm Hawk spy," Top Dog said happily. He knew that exposing Piper would get him even more points in Snipe's book. He was even hoping that it would carry over and he would impress the new general that was supposed to be arriving later. "Serge! Serge! She's Piper from the Storm Hawks. I heard her say it."

"No, just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about," Piper tried to plea.

"Storm Hawks? I knew there was something about you," Snipe said in a disgusted tone. "That must make the other one," Snipe said as he turned to face Aerrow, "Aerrow, the Sky Knight."

Aerrow dropped the Chroma crystal to the ground as he decided to face Snipe. He had nothing to hide any more. As the crystal hit the ground, its effects wore off to reveal his true self.

"Gather around class," Snipe sneered, "you're about to learn how to smash a Sky Knight."

"I have to warn you Snipe, you're making a big mistake," Aerrow said as he held out the tooth brush he had been using to clean various things throughout the day.

Shouting a battle cry, Snipe ran at Aerrow, hoping that his brute strength would be enough to beat the teenager.

Aerrow jumped and used Snipe's momentum to get over Snipe. As Aerrow touched down on the other side, Top Dog came racing at him. Aerrow easily knocked Top Dog onto the ground before trading his tooth brush for the other cadet's weapon.

"They made being a Talon sound cool," Aerrow said as he held his own against Snipe. "But do you know what they have planned for you? You're going to be leading an invasion to Terra Tranqua. A Terra full of unarmed innocent people."

Lynn finally had enough of the lies. "Down with Cyclonia!" she shouted.

Soon most of the other cadets joined in her cheers against Cyclonia.

Being the loyal Talon that he hoped to become, Top Dog took off running back into the Academy building. Getting Lynn's attention, the two girls took off after the cadet.

* * *

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Aerrow growled as he stood in front of the make shift jail cell that Snipe had been thrown into. "Where is Adrianna?"

"Who?" Snipe asked genuinely confused. He was not expecting that question. He was expecting a question on how to defeat Cyclonis at the very least.

"We know that she was taken by the Cyclonian Empire, we just need to know where you are keeping her," Aerrow said as he was getting angrier by the second.

"Look, I don't do dealings with Sky Knight scum," Snipe said to Aerrow mockingly. "All I do with you guys is beat you up."

"She was taken by you, and she's not here or at any of the other prisons. So, where would Cyclonis have taken her?" Aerrow demanded as he was ready to rip off Snipe's head.

"Look, Cyclonia doesn't always take prisoners," Snipe said with a sick and twisted smile.

"You-" Aerrow threatened.

"We have a problem," Piper interrupted as she came running out of the academy building with Lynn beside her, and Top Dog tied up. "We have a squadron of elite Talon fighters coming here. I thought that his message didn't go through, but it turns out it did."

"That's not all," Snipe smirked confidently. "Lilith is coming here as well. So even if you beat the elite Talon fighters, Lilith will be coming in next with two more elite squadrons."

At the mention of the name Lilith, several cadets started whispering, while others paled at the name. A lot of them had heard from some of the older Talons that had been working with Master Cyclonis talk about the fearsome general. Aerrow's mind went blank as he realized that he might just get the chance to meet the newest general.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked, concern leaking into her single word.

"Contact the Condor," Aerrow ordered. "We'll have to stall for time before they get here. We can take on one squadron, and we will just have to hope that it is enough." Under normal circumstances, he would have said that they should wait for all the Talons to get here. It would give them a chance to finally meet this new threat, but now they had a bunch of young teens that they couldn't put in harm's way.

* * *

"You are pathetic," Lilith spat as she glared at the general and cadet that were still held captive in the make shift jail. "Letting kids do this to you."

"Just let me out already," Snipe whined he reached for the key that Lilith held.

"I should leave you here," Lilith said in disgust.

"Ma'am," Top Dog said, gaining Lilith's attention. From the moment she arrived, he was smitten with the general. He wanted nothing more than to have her talk with him. "It's not our fault."

"It's not?" she challenged. "Tell me, whose fault is it then?"

Top Dog was starting to regret opening his mouth. His crush on her, quickly vanished as she glared at him. The young woman in front of him scared him a lot more than anything else he had ever encountered.

"Tell me, whose fault is it?" she demanded again.

Snipe was silently shaking his head no. Even he knew better than to tell Lilith that the Storm Hawk had been the cause of their down fall.

"It was Aerrow and Piper of the Storm Hawks, Ma'am. They impersonated cadets and turned the others against Cyclonia," Top Dog squeaked out.

"Who was it?" she demanded as she reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed the cadet's uniform.

"It was the Storm Hawks," Top Dog answered again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I have been supper excited for this chapter. Because all of you have watched the show, if not go watch it, I am mainly going to focus on Aerrow's visions. I don't want to waste time, and energy on trying to do everyone's visions. So without further ado, here is chapter 9.**

 **Siren's Song**

* * *

 _"No!" Aerrow shouted as he jumped onto his skimmer and set off after Dark Ace. "Let her go!" he roared as he stayed hot on Dark Ace's heels._

 _"Aerrow!" Adrianna screamed from where she was tied up on Dark Ace's skimmer. She struggled in vain against her bonds as she was forcibly taken deeper into the Great Expanse. "Let go of me!" she shouted at Dark Ace._

 _"You want her?" Dark Ace taunted as he flew in front of Aerrow. "Come and get her!"_

 _"Adrianna!" Aerrow shouted as he flew as fast as he could after Dark Ace. "Adrianna! I'm coming!"_

Aerrow woke with a start. He had been having the same dream since he and the other Storm Hawks had entered the Great Expanse. He had been having the same dream over and over again because he had felt guilty for leading his team into the Great Expanse and for letting Dark Ace get away with Adrianna. He felt like a failure.

Sighing to himself, Aerrow sat up in his bunk. He grabbed his clock, hoping that the hands had finally stopped spinning around in circles aimlessly. But to his dismay, they were still spinning around in circles. Things were being to frustrate him. 'How was he supposed to fight the Dark Ace and rescue his older sister if he couldn't get his team out of the Expanse?' he thought to himself as he stood up.

"Come on Aerrow, you've gotta keep everyone going," Aerrow said to himself as he walked out of his room.

He decided that he would first go and check on Stork. The Merb could be a little paranoid and over dramatic at times, so it was best to see how he was doing first.

"Hey Stork, how's it going?" Aerrow asked as he walked up to the helmsmen.

Stork grunted in reply before turning to glare daggers at the nonfunctioning equipment. "You know, same old same old," Stork finally said.

"Any idea what that thing is yet?" Aerrow asked as he looked out one of the large windows to look at the giant, blue, swirling tornado.

"Something I keep steering away from," Stork said in an angry, annoyed toned.

"But it keeps getting closer?" Aerrow pointed out in a very confused manner.

"Yea, weird," Stork said very creepily as he turned to face Aerrow.

With that, Aerrow took his leave. Stork was starting to creep him out, so he thought that it was best to give the pilot some space.

Next Aerrow visited Finn. To say Finn had lost it would be an understatement. The poor guy seemed to be driven insane over the fact that he couldn't listen to Nimrods play. Offering a weak, "Go Nimrods!" Aerrow made his escape to go speak with Junko.

"How we doing on supplies?" Aerrow asked, hoping for a shred of good news.

"I found Stork's emergency rations," Junko said.

Aerrow's heart became excited for about a second before he realized Junko's tone. If Junko sounded that disheartened, it could only mean one thing was in those crates. "Please tell me that's not-" Aerrow said as Junko pried open a crate.

"Yep, Merb cabbage," Junko said as he looked at the smelly, green plant.

Aerrow tried to plug his nose from the fowl stench to keep himself from getting sick. "This just keeps getting better and better," Aerrow said as he left the kitchen area to go find Piper. He was hopeful that she had some better news.

"You're just in time," Piper said excitedly as Aerrow entered her work space. "I think I finally found a way to counter the effects of this place."

"I knew you would come up with something Piper," Aerrow said as relief washed over him. His relief was short lived as Piper started to counteract the effects. It seemed as if it was working, which was until the thing went haywire and exploded. Not knowing what to say, Aerrow quietly left the room.

Last but not least, Aerrow went to check on Radar, who had been searching the horizon for the sun and maybe even the stars.

"Anything?" Aerrow asked hopefully.

Radar looked away from the horizon and whimpered, signifying that he hadn't. For a moment, as they were talking, the sun set and the stars started to peak through the clouds. Hope filled Aerrow as he told Radar to plot their location. But his hope was short lived as the stars quickly vanished.

* * *

At dinner that night, all of them sat around the table talking about their situation. Stork was happily eating his cabbage and explaining that none of their navigation equipment was working, but there might be another way. He explained that if they used markers of their own, they might be able to find a way out of the Expanse.

Happily, they all set out to leave a trail of balloons to help them find their way home. They finally had a plan that would hopefully get them out of the Great Expanse. After two hours of releasing balloons, Junko shouted, "There goes our last balloon."

No sooner had he said that something came into view.

"Wait! Something dead ahead!" Stork said as he pointed to the front of the Condor.

"Land?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Another ship?" Piper asked.

"A way out?" Junko asked.

"It's our first balloon," Aerrow said dejectedly as it bonked against the large window.

"You mean we're back where we started?" Finn asked confused on how they went in a circle.

"I'm starting to think that we're never going to get out of here," Aerrow said.

At his leader's statement, Junko's started to well up with tears. "I'm sorry everyone!" he cried. He then proceeded to blame himself, telling them all a story about how had lead them into the Great Expanse for his favorite burger place.

Trying to comfort the crying Wallop, Aerrow admitted that it was him. "I don't know what you guys remember, but we are in here for one reason," Aerrow said as he recalled the reason why they were all lost to begin with. "I was sitting in my bunk, when we were ambushed by Dark Ace. He fired at the Condor and created a giant hole in the side. He laughed and taunted, before taking off into the Expanse with my sister. I quickly followed him into the Expanse to defeat him and get Adrianna back. I was just about to get the drop on him when he vanished."

Piper then proceeded to tell them all it was her fault, and how her crystal locator had started pinging off the scale. So she had followed it in to the Expanse.

Finn then told them it was all his fault because some cute girl had flown by and he had followed her in an attempt to go to a beach party with her.

Stork asked if Finn had saw an airtruck from Tinhat Co. Saying that he had followed the truck into the Expanse so that way he could get his very own helmet to protect him from the mind controlling worms.

"Let me guess, you followed the truck in here," Aerrow said as he started putting the pieces together. "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"Wait, this all adds up to one thing!" Piper said as she put the pieces together as well.

"We had too much Merb cabbage?" Junko asked as he was not following his teammate's train of thought.

"We all saw what we wanted to see," Piper explained as she pulled out a giant book.

"I don't want to see Dark Ace," Aerrow said, having a momentarily lost his train of thought.

"No," Piper said as she shot her leader an annoyed look. "You want to defeat the dark Ace."

"Now that you put it that way," Aerrow replied.

"There used to be reports of beings who could make illusions of a person's deepest desires," Piper explained as she looked up from her book.

"Um, how do those stories usually end?" Junko asked hesitantly.

"It was a pulled to your doom kind of thing," Piper answered.

"I've heard of these Sirens before," Aerrow admitted as he remember an old story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Will you tell us another story?" asked the seven year old Aerrow as he tried to hide his yawn.

"Another story?" Russell asked as his two children looked at him with big, adorable eyes.

"Yea, another story," said a teen from the doorway of the bed room.

"Not helping," the Sky Knight said as he shot his young teammate a look.

"Please daddy?" Adrianna begged.

"How about Damon tell us a story," the older man smirked.

"What? No, I'm not very good at telling stories," Damon said shocked as he tried to get out of telling a story.

"Please!" Adrianna begged as she climbed out of her bed and dragged the teen over. She loved hearing stories of her father's adventures or about any Sky Knight for that matter.

"Alright," Damon said in defeat as he sat on Adrianna's bed. "Have you ever heard of a Sky Siren?" Damon asked the two children. When both shook their heads no, Damon continued. "A Sky Siren is a creature with magical powers that can make illusions seem so real. In fact that is how she defeats most of her opponents."

"She?" Aerrow asked confused as he sat with his dad.

"Yes, you see the Sky Siren looks like a woman and shows you an illusion of your deepest desires," Damon explained.

"Not true," Adrianna spoke up from where she was sitting.

"Very true," the sixteen year old said as he looked his leader's daughter. "In fact many years ago, a Sky Knight traveled into the Great Expanse…"

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"She's supposed to take the form of a-" Aerrow said as he shook himself out of a memory.

"A woman!" Finn said scared as he pointed to behind his leader.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Aerrow asked in a surprised manner.

"Cause she's here!" Finn said as he tried to keep himself from cowering in fear.

As Finn pointed behind him, Aerrow felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Quickly, slipping away from the Siren, Aerrow turned around to face her. "Look, I don't know who you are, but we're onto your little game!" Aerrow announced triumphantly. "So you can just get off our ship and leave us alone!"

Having told the Siren off, she vanished from the ship. Everyone was happy, thinking that they had beaten the Siren and they would be able to go free. They were even happier when they thought they were seeing the way out.

Not even thinking that it could be a trap, Aerrow ordered them all to go straight for the opening. To which Finn happily replied that he had been wanting to see nothing more than blue skies.

"Wait! It's a trap!" Piper yelled as she realized that their deepest desire at the moment was to escape the Great Expanse.

"Stork! Hit the retros!" Aerrow ordered in attempt to save their lives when he realized where they were heading.

Stork quickly did what he was told. He shifted a few levers to get them to stop and to go backwards.

"Why aren't we stopping?" Finn asked as dread filled his words.

"I'm guessing it's a pulled to our doom kind of thing," Stork said as he continued to man the helm.

With some quick thinking, and a little bit of luck, Aerrow was able to get them safely out of the swirling tornado. As they escaped the tornado, they all let out a sigh of relief, that is, except for Stork. Stork was upset at Junko for dumping his supply of Merb cabbage.

"You… You dumped my cabbage," Stork said shocked.

"You know, sometimes the tough choices have to be chosen," Junko said sheepishly in defense for his actions.

Stork was not impressed as he listened to the Wallop.

"Guys! She's back," Finn shouted as the Siren appeared back on the Condor.

"Everyone, stay at your posts," Aerrow ordered as he prepared himself.

"Her only power is illusion," Piper reiterated. "Resist, no matter what she throws at you."

With an evil smile on her face, she attacked each of the Storm Hawks at the same time with their desires.

 _Aerrow's desire_

 _"You want her back?" Dark Ace challenged as he yanked Adrianna to his side._

 _"Let her go," Aerrow shouted as he faced Dark Ace._

 _"Aerrow, run! You have to get out of here," Adrianna shouted as she tried to pry herself free._

 _"Come on, defeat me," Dark Ace challenged as he tossed Adrianna to Snipe, who appeared from behind him with Ravess. "You know it's what you always wanted. You want to defeat me and prove to your older sister that you're not the failure she thinks you are. After all, isn't that why she left you all those years ago?"_

 _"Let go of me!" Adrianna shouted as she wriggled around in Snipe's grasp._

For a moment everyone snapped out of their illusions.

"I got the time pulse beacon back," Finn shouted to everyone.

"Keep resisting, I think we're overloading her powers," Piper said as she looked around for the Siren.

"Finn, plot our position," Aerrow ordered, taking advantage of their momentary good fortune.

"Aye, locking on the time pulse," Finn shouted as he started fiddling with the time pulse.

Next thing each one of them knew, everyone was thrown back into their illusions.

 _"I'll defeat you here and now," Aerrow shouted as he started charging towards Dark Ace. The only thought on his mind was how he would defeat Dark Ace and save his older sister._

 _"Mind if I join you?" Cyclonis asked as she appeared in the illusion._

 _Aerrow looked at Master Cyclonis and back to his weapons. He shook his head trying to stay strong against the illusion._

 _"You'll make a fine Talon," Cyclonis said as she walked over to where Snipe still had a hold of Adrianna. "A Talon that I will used to defeat all the Sky Knights."_

 _"No!" Aerrow shouted as he prepared himself to race forward._

 _"You will become my newest general," Master Cyclonis said happily._

 _"NO!" both Adrianna and Aerrow shouted at the same time._

 _Aerrow was ready to attack when a single word flashed through his mind. 'Resist,' was the word in the voice of Adrianna. To keep resisting the Siren, Aerrow flung his trusted blades away from himself. He stood there defenseless against his sister. Adrianna held a single blade in her hands that crackled with energy._

 _"Destroy him!" Master Cyclonis ordered Adrianna._

 _Nodding her head in understanding, Adrianna fired off a shot at Aerrow. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out._

* * *

Sometime later, everyone slowly started waking up. Each of them were just as confused as the next. None of them knew how they had gotten free.

"We're free?" Aerrow asked shocked as he saw the normal sky.

"Everything reads normal," Stork said as he looked at all of their gages.

"Confirming visual markers," Piper said as she looked through the periscope. "We're free."

"Wow," Aerrow said as he looked around at his teammates and friends. "Someone must have out lasted the Siren."

"That would take someone with major brain power," Piper stated.

It was then that they all noticed Radar happily driving the Condor.

"Wait, that's your biggest desire? You just wanted to drive?" Aerrow asked his co-pilot.

Radar happily nodded his as he continued to drive.

"Works for me," Stork said as he was content at the moment to let Radar fly the Condor.

"If you need me," Aerrow started, "I'll be down in my bunk."

"Don't you want to celebrate?" Finn asked as Aerrow started to leave.

"Nah, I'll celebrate later," Aerrow said as he left the bridge. The truth was, Aerrow didn't feel like celebrating. The things that he had saw in his illusion had disturbed him. "Don't worry Adrianna, I'm coming and I won't fail you," Aerrow vowed.

* * *

 **Okay, so we don't know Dark Ace's original name. Again, I'm giving him a name.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back suckers! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. In fact I think I dropped of the face of the planet for a little while. I hope you are all doing great. Warning for this chapter. I wanted to let people know that there is some abusive situation at the end of the chapter. If you want, you may skip the last line break to the very end and read Lilith's and Dark Ace's last comments.**

* * *

"A crystal?" Snipe asked unimpressed as Dark Ace help up the glowing, purple stone.

"An enhancer stone, Mr. Snipe," Dark Ace said as he looked at the other general. "Crafted by Master Cyclonis herself to amplify our skills by one hundred fold."

Lilith smirked as she watched Dark Ace click the crystal into his sword. The two of them had been training with the new crystals for the last two weeks. At one point, they had almost destroyed the training area because they had gotten carried away with using the crystals.

As the crystal clicked into place, Dark Ace thrusted his sword into the ground. The force from the sword cracked the ground, and kept cracking it until it shattered one of the nearby rock formations.

"I'll take four," Repton said with glee as he watched the rocks come tumbling down.

"If you're done here, I'm heading back to Cyclonia," Lilith stated, her voice dripping with boredom.

"Don't you want in on the fun?" Ravess asked, momentarily forgetting how much she hated the other girl. She was so caught up in her own thoughts of destruction she actually was curious about the young woman.

"No, this is your time to have all the fun," she said as she handed Dark Ace the list of Sky Knights and the Terra that each one resided on. "I get to have my fun when they are brought to Cyclonia."

"I'll see you back on Cyclonia," Dark Ace whispered as he took the paper into his hands.

Lilith just winked at him as she walked back to her skimmer. "I look forward to it."

"Very well," Dark Ace said as he watched Lilith climb onto her skimmer.

"Happy hunting," she smirked as flew off back to Cyclonia.

"Yes, now we go hunting for Sky Knights," Dark Ace agreed as he looked over the list of Sky Knights and their home Terra that they were protecting.

* * *

"I've had my eyes out there, and trouble is coming for you kids," Ayrgyn said as he recalled what he had been witnessing. "Each one of Cyclonis's generals are even more powerful than ever. Snipe, he's stronger than ever. He's able to destroy anything and everything in his path. Ravess no longer misses a single shot, and Dark Ace is so fast that no one can see him. That's what you'll be up against, which is why I brought you to the best place in the entire Atmos for training. Okay, you can take off the blind folds now."

"Terra Neon?" Junko asked in disbelief. He was excited to be able to be back at the Terra.

"Wait, if the Raptors and Talons are causing that much trouble, we need to be out there putting a stop to them," Aerrow tried to argue.

"Do you like losing?" Ayrgyn asked as he got up in Aerrow's face. "Cause that is exactly what is going to happen if you go after them." Satisfied that he made his point, Ayrgyn led the way through the amusement park terra.

"What about Lilith?" Aerrow asked Ayrgyn as he followed the Warrior trainer through the Terra.

"I don't know, she never joined in on capturing the Sky Knights," Ayrgyn admitted. "She left before everything started."

"So no one knows what she can do?" Piper asked concerned.

"I never said that," Ayrgyn said with a sing song tone.

"Oh! I love this game!" Finn said happily as he ran up to the duck hunt game. Finn had stopped listening to the conversation a while ago. He started firing off shots, hitting every duck that he fired at.

"Win me a really big prize," Ayrgyn called as he momentarily stopped his conversation. "Like I said, I've had my eyes and ears open. I also have many friends who are in many different organizations."

"You know people that are Talons?" Junko asked they walked closer to the test your strength game.

"Yes, they are one who want to help bring down Master Cyclonis," Ayrgyn said as he handed a giant mallet to Piper.

"No, that's okay," Piper said as she tried to lift the heavy mallet.

"Bells won't ring until you swing," Ayrgyn said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

Aerrow gave his female teammate a sympathetic look as he followed Ayrgyn and the others.

"Where was I? Oh yes, they want to bring down Master Cyclonis, so they constantly keep me informed," Ayrgyn explained.

"What do they know about her?" Aerrow asked cautiously.

"All they said was that, she trains all day long to be the perfect weapon for Master Cyclonis," Ayrgyn said darkly. "She can only leave Cyclonia if Master Cyclonis gives her a mission, and right now, Master Cyclonis wants to keep her abilities a secret for as long as possible."

Junko had lost interest in the conversation the moment he saw the bumper pods. "Haven't road a bumper pod since I was a little Wallop," he said happily another pod slammed into the side of his own.

"So she uses her powers on Cyclonia?" Aerrow asked as they continued walking.

"Yes, and evidently, the only ones who stand even a slim chance against her are the other generals," Ayrgyn explained. "Snipe and Ravess have to work as a team against her if they want to stand any chance against her. Okay, your turn, you get to ride this," Aerrow said in mid explanation as he gestured to a mechanical bull.

"What about Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked as he watched Stork climb up onto the mechanical bull.

"Come on," Ayrgyn said as he ushered Aerrow out of the tent. "The Dark Ace barely holds his own against her. None of the Talons want to go near her when she's training."

"Then why are we here?" Aerrow demanded, as he was led up to a platform for a roller-coaster. "We need to be training!"

"I'll tell you what, if you can get on to that roller-coaster, I will teach you something that is guaranteed to stop Dark Ace in his tracks and make sure that you can hold your own against Lilith," Ayrgyn promised.

"You're on," Aerrow said confidently.

* * *

"Please, I just want to speak with Master Cyclonis," a short, round man screeched at the top of his lungs, hoping to grab someone else's attention.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she drove her skimmer up to the front gates where the man was shouting with two Talons.

"No one gets in to just see Master Cyclonis," the Talon barked out in frustration.

"But it's important that I see her," the man continued to please.

"What's going on here?" Lilith demanded as she parked her skimmer and dismounted it.

"Nothing, ma'am," the Talon said rather quickly. He was hoping to impress the general and take care of the annoying man.

"My name is Farth, and I am the owner, producer, and manager of the Ultimate, Extreme, Mighty, Mega Warrior Championship!" Farth, the short man, said as he tried to kiss Lilith's hand in an introduction. He was hoping to impress the general as well.

"That's nice," Lilith growled as she pulled both hands away from the creepy, little man. "Why do you want to see Master Cyclonis?"

"Well, I am hoping that she will allow me to host my upcoming Championship here on Cyclonia," Farth said hopefully. "This is the tenth anniversary of me opening my Championship. I thought what better place to host the championship than on Cyclonia!"

Lilith stood there unimpressed as the man gave his reasoning.

"We'll get rid of him now," one of the Talons said as he stepped forward to escort the man away. He could tell that the general was not impressed.

"Wait! No, please! You have to let me speak to Master Cyclonis," the man begged as the Talon grabbed his shoulders.

"We don't have to do anything," the Talon hissed as he started dragging the man away.

"Let him go," Lilith sighed.

"Ma'am?" the Talon asked hesitantly.

"I'll take him to see Master Cyclonis," Lilith said as she pushed open the main gate to let herself and Farth into the Palace.

"Of course," the Talon said as he released the man.

"Have someone take my skimmer back to the main hanger for me," Lilith ordered as she walked away with Farth, gratefully following behind her.

"Thank you so much," Farth said as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to catch up to Lilith.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Lilith asked as she leaned against the wall outside of Master Cyclonis's office. She had been waiting there for about an hour. Farth was again in the office talking with Master Cyclonis about all the details for her to host the Championship.

Ravess made a snarky comment under her breath as she walked past the general that she hated.

"What was that?" Lilith challenged as she drew Nyx off her back. She was ready to battle the other general and put her in her place.

"I said how about you go fight the Storm Hawks!" Ravess screamed in frustration at the over-confident general. "You get to act all high and mighty, but you're nothing!"

"Say that again," Lilith challenged as she got ready to throw down right in front of Master Cyclonis' office.

"Enough," Dark Ace ordered as he walked between the two females. "I have to report to Cyclonis, Ravess head to your quarters, and Lilith head to yours as well."

"What?" Ravess challenged.

Dark Ace glared at Ravess as she challenged him. "You heard me," he said darkly.

Nodding her head, Ravess took off back to her room. Her pride was the only thing keeping her from sprinting back to her room to avoid Dark Ace's wrath.

"Fine," Lilith huffed as she started walking away. She could tell that her boyfriend was not in the mood for her teasing.

"Tell the Master that I wish to speak to her," Dark Ace said forcibly to the Talon standing guard.

Nodding his head, he quickly ducked into the office to alert Master Cyclonis of Dark Ace. Not even thirty seconds later, the Talon was back letting Dark Ace into the office.

"I am sorry to cut our meeting short, but I have other matters to attend to," Master Cyclonis apologized.

"Not at all Master Cyclonis," Farth said humbly with a bow of his head.

"I will put you in contact with my trusted general, Lilith, and she will help you plan your Warrior Championship here on Cyclonia," Master Cyclonis told the man.

"I look forward to working with her over the next month to get everything setup and ready for the Championship," Farth said happily as he bowed his head again. He was excited to be able to work with the beautiful general. He was thinking of all the ways that he could woo the young woman. "I will look forward to the day that we host the Championship."

Master Cyclonis said nothing, but inclined her head in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Aerrow, why aren't you happy?" Piper asked as she realized that the only one not celebrating their victory was their leader.

"Yeah man, we beat them!" Finn said excitedly as he and Junko high fived.

"Lilith wasn't there," Aerrow said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"So what," Finn said harshly.

"We still don't know anything about her," Aerrow said frustratingly.

"Aerrow, we will deal with her when we meet her," Piper said softly. "I know that you want to rescue Adrianna, but we have do this carefully. We have to celebrate each victory, because each victory brings us a step closer in finding her."

"But-" Aerrow said as he temper bottomed out.

"Aerrow, I know how much Adrianna means to you, and she means a lot to Finn and me as well, but we can't run ourselves ragged," Piper said comfortingly. "When was the last time you actually smiled and had fun?"

"Before I found out that Cyclonis had Adrianna had been taken," Aerrow admitted.

"We will find her, we will make sure that Cyclonis pays for hurting our sister. But we can't do that if our leader isn't well," Finn said reassuringly.

"You're right," Aerrow said as he smiled, his first genuine smile in over a month.

"See, I can be smart and sensitive," Finn said triumphantly to Piper.

"And you ruined the moment," she pointed out.

At this, Aerrow starting laughing. As he laughed he realized that he would eventually meet Lilith, and we would rescue his sister. But for the moment he would smile and live life with his friends.

* * *

"How did your meeting go?" Lilith inquired as she softly shut the door to Dark Ace's room. It was almost two in the morning and they didn't want anyone catching them.

"She took it the usual way," Dark Ace sighed as he watched Lilith lock the door so that way no one would be able to come in.

"That badly?" Lilith asked as she closed the distance between the two of them.

Dark Ace nodded his head. He was used to the punishments that Master Cyclonis inflicted on him for his failure.

"Let me see," Lilith said softly, her mood switching from sultry to motherly.

"I'm fine," Dark Ace said as he tilted Lilith's face towards his to give him a good angle to kiss her.

Lilith let him kiss her as the two of them walked towards the bed. As they were awkwardly walking towards the bed, Lilith stumbled and fell, bringing Dark Ace down with her.

Dark Ace let out a growl of pain as they hit the ground.

"Sorry," Lilith smiled at the same time Dark Ace growled. Her smile quickly disappeared as she sat up. "Bed," she ordered.

"I didn't know you were so forceful," Dark Ace winced jokingly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Shut up," Lilith said as she went to his closet to get the first aid kit that she made him keep. The two could get pretty carried away when they were sparring. So Lilith had made each one of them first aid kits to keep in their rooms. They would go to one of their rooms and patch each other up and then start making out. "Shirt off," she ordered as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Wordlessly, he complied. He took off his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest and back that held scars from battles long ago and fresh ones. Silently he closed his eyes. As punishment for allowing the Storm Hawks to beat them, Dark Ace had paid the price. Master Cyclonis would use a combination of different crystals that she was making to inflict damage onto him for his failure.

This time she had used crystals to burn his skin repeatedly. Her crystal had made it seem like lightning had been crawling through his system. So not only had the energy burned him, but he also had been electrocuted. The pain had been excruciating during the time that Master Cyclonis had been torturing him.

But, like a good soldier, he had taken the torture. He had endured the pain, because he was loyal to Master Cyclonis.

"This is cruel," she said as she dabbed the cuts and the burns that crawled up and down his back from the resent crystal energy used on him.

"I paid the price for my failures," Dark Ace said as he stared straight ahead, refusing to meet her gaze.

"This isn't paying for your failures," Lilith said as her emotions started taking over. "This is torture."

Dark Ace turned around and captured Lilith's lips with his own. "This is my punishment for losing to the Storm Hawks once again," he said once the kiss was broken.

"She shouldn't have punished you like this," Lilith said.

"I will heal," Dark Ace said as he adjusted himself on his bed. "Do you trust Master Cyclonis's judgement?"

"Yes, I trust Master Cyclonis," Lilith said quietly. After seeing what she had done to the man she loved, her trust began to flicker.

"Do you trust me?" Dark Ace asked as he slid himself off his bed and pulled Adrianna up with him.

"Yes, I trust you," Lilith said as she allowed herself to be pulled off the bed.

"Do you trust my judgement?" Dark Ace asked seriously.

"Yes, I trust you. I trust you with my life," Lilith said honestly.

"Will you marry me?" Dark Ace asked as he knelt down to the ground and pulled out a normal diamond ring. A normal diamond was very hard to come by in Atmos.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Sorry, there will be none of that! It's a children's show and plus, I still think that people should wait until after marriage. Call me old fashion, but it is something that I have believed in since I was little. I don't mind a little language and some make out, but nothing more. Sorry, if you don't like it. I'm keeping this vague for those that are younger and don't understand. XP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one week. I've been busy. Happy late 4th of July. I hope everyone had a great day yesterday! I'm so excited for this chapter. Get ready for one wild ride coming up. Also please leave a review.**

* * *

"My dear it has been wonderful working with you," Farth said as he walked the halls of Cyclonia with Lilith. The two had just finished overseeing the rest of the preparations for tonight's event. The event was set to start in less than eight hours.

"Farth," Lilith said as she grit her teeth. The short man was starting to really get on her nerves. For the last month the man had been flirting with her and trying to woo her. All he had successfully done was piss her off.

"Are you going to be watching the matches tonight?" he asked as he quickly got in front of Lilith and cut her off. He knew that tonight was going to be his last chance. Because after tonight, he would be gone from Cyclonia.

"I haven't decided," Lilith answer courtly. She knew that Farth wanted to sit with her so that way he could spend more time with her before she would get great joy in kicking him out of the palace.

"Surely you would like to watch the matches in a seat of honor?" Farth tried to tempt. "I mean, Master Cyclonis has given me the best seats in the house. Well besides Master Cyclonis' seats that is. I figured that it would be the best place of honor for such a lovely creature as yourself."

"Thank you, but I do not know if I will be watching the Championship. There is still a chance that I could be sent out on a last minute assignment," Lilith said as she tried to walk around Farth. She knew that it wasn't likely, but Farth didn't need to know that.

"Surely, Master Cyclonis wouldn't send someone as important as you to go do a simple assignment tonight. Surely, she would let you sit and watch the entertainment of tonight," Farth said as he grabbed Lilith's gloved hand to kiss.

Lilith had been wearing gloves ever since the night that Dark Ace had proposed to her. She had kept the ring a secret from almost everyone. She had told Master Cyclonis of the ring, but that was it. The last thing she needed was Ravess seeing the ring and lording it over her and using it to her own advantage. "She can, and I would be happy to go do an assignment for Master Cyclonis," Lilith said darkly as she ripped her hand away from Farth. In ripping her hand away from Farth, her glove had been removed from her hand. "If, if I watch your Warrior Championship, I will be watching it with Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, or even Ravess," Lilith said dangerously.

"Your hand?" Farth asked as he caught a glimpse of Lilith's bare hand. As Lilith had been trying to remove her hand. Farth had caught a glimpse, more importantly, of the diamond ring on her fourth finger.

Lilth quickly slapped her other hand over her ring. "It's nothing," Lilith ground out.

"That is a ring to signify that someone else has tried to claim you for themselves," Farth said as he was reeling from the shock that the women was already engaged.

"Yes, I have been claimed," Lilith growled as she tried to walk away.

"No, some other man can't claim you!" Farth screamed like a child.

"Excuse me? I am not a prize for you to try and win. I am a person, not a piece of property. And furthermore, I am allowed to love anyone that I chose," Lilith said as she drew Nyx. "I can love anyone that I want to love. In fact, I would chose Snipe over you to love."

"I meant no disrespect," Farth tried to amend. He saw his life flash before his eyes as the pissed off general held her sword at his throat. Part of him wanted to make amends to try and continue wooing Lilith, the other part of him wanted nothing more than to run away screaming.

"No, for the last month I have put up with you. I have put up with your comments and you trying to kiss me. I have put up with long after my fiancé said that we should have nothing to do with you. But for the good of Cyclonia, I have put up with you!" Lilith said dangerously. "I have put up with you because it was asked of me."

"I-" Farth started, before he was cut off.

"No, you don't get to speak," Dark Ace said as he had rounded the corner in time to watch his fiancée explode on the short guy. "Farth, I believe that this will be the last that Cyclonia will ever be doing business with you," Dark Ace said dangerously as he stood in front of Lilith.

Farth, stood there floundering for words as the two walked away.

* * *

"Okay, mark the calendar!" Finn shouted excitedly as he raced into the room with the rest of his friends. "Because today's the day that your life has changed."

"Ha!" Piper scoffed at her friend. "You finally changed your socks?"

"No," Finn said as he still had a look of pride and triumph on his face. "I, Finn, have just scored six, count them, six tickets to the one, the only Ultimate, Extreme, Mighty, Mega, Warrior Championship!" he said as he even provided his own echo.

"So, that's a no on the socks then?" Stork inquired sounding very unimpressed. In fact he would have been ecstatic if Finn had actually changed his socks.

Finn refused to let Stork's attitude bring him down. "Today only, the toughest gladiators of Atmos go into the Cage of Battle but only one will come out the ultimate warrior." Finn looked around at everyone's faces. None of them were excited, and so seeing this, Finn continued, "Did I mention that I had to trade ten power crystals from our toaster oven so that way we could all go?!"

"That's almost our entire power supply!" Piper exclaimed at Finn.

"What? No toast?" Junko exclaimed as he started trying to figure out what he would have for breakfast tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll have enough to get to the games," Finn said, completely missing what Junko had just said and the reason why Piper was worried about their power supply.

"Unless it's at the other end of the Atmos," Aerrow said. "So who's hosting them this year?"

"Uh, that's a good question," Finn said as he looked down at the tickets to find out the answer to the question Aerrow asked. But before Finn could respond, Piper snatched them out of his hands.

"You've really did it this time," Piper said angrily.

"I did, didn't I," Finn said prideful, completely missing Piper's tone and look she was given him.

"You're Mega Warrior whatever, is being hosted on Cyclonia!" Piper practically yelled at him.

* * *

"This is so boring," Lilith muttered as she walked again around the building. She was doing final checks to make sure that everything was in place. She wanted no surprises tonight. Lilith had just finished her check when she spotted Dark Ace. "Where are you going?" she inquired.

"Myself, Ravess, and Snipe have been sent out on a mission," Dark Ace answered simply.

"But you'll miss the Championship," Lilith said. She could really care less about the event tonight, but she still wanted to watch it and hangout with her fiancé.

"We have reports that the Storm Hawks have been spotted over near Terra Tranqua," Dark Ace said as he continued walking.

"So take me as backup instead of the other two," Lilith said. She was desperate to finally get to face off against the Storm Hawks.

"No, Master has given orders that you are to remain here unless she says otherwise," Dark Ace said as he entered the hanger bay.

"Come on! I want to smash a Sky Knight!" Snipe yelled out as the two walked over to Dark Ace's skimmer.

"I'll see you later," Dark Ace whispered as he mounted his skimmer.

"About time," Ravess sneered before she gunned the throttle and bolted out of the hanger.

Snipe was quickly on her tail.

"It shouldn't take that long. I will see you tonight when everything is over," Dark Ace said as he leaned over and kissed Lilith.

Lilith stood there as Dark Ace drove out of the hanger. Once he was gone, Lilith turned around to go find Master Cyclonis. Lilith started wandering the hallways again, though this time she was deep in thought.

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Cyclonis stated as she bent over to pick up a fallen scroll.

"Good will, your majesty?" the Talon offered.

"Fine," Master Cyclonis huffed in annoyance.

"Think of it this way Master, you need to show the people that you are willing to give them entertainment," Lilith stated as she rolled her eyes at the idiotic Talon.

Piper clamped her both hands over her mouth as she heard the third voice. 'No, it can't be!' Piper screamed to herself mentally.

"It may be easier to rule with an iron fist, but then more will rebel and turn to those self-righteous Sky Knights for help," Lilith said as she followed Cyclonis out onto the balcony.

"You're right," Master Cyclonis replied. Cyclonis sat in her throne overlooking the cage with the Talon standing on her right and Lilith leaning casually on the banister to watch the cage matches.

As the matches went on, Master Cyclonis grew bored of watching the wrestling matches. "If I must sit here, I might as well get some work done. Get me the Regenerating crystal scroll from my desk," Master Cyclonis ordered.

The Talon nodded his head and went inside the office to fetch the scroll.

"You seem distracted," Master Cyclonis said to Lilith as she waited for her scroll.

"It's nothing," Lilith said as she turned around to face her Master.

"Tell me, what is on your mind," Master Cyclonis inquired further as she accepted the scroll.

"Trouble with a guy," Lilith answered simply as she put a smile on her face. She wasn't going to Master Cyclonis that she had found a picture of a boy that she drew when she was younger and to this day was drawing the same boy.

"Oh, trouble with you and Dark Ace?" Cyclonis inquired as a smirk crossed her features.

"Ma…master?" Lilith stammered. She knew that her and Dark Ace's relationship was weird, only a few people knew about it, but that was not what she was worried about.

Master Cyclonis was shocked to hear the general stutter. In the eleven months that she had known the general, she had never once heard the girl stammer.

"It was Farth Master," Lilith said as she lowered her head in shame. How could she call herself Master Cyclonis's best if a simple man got on her nerves and angered her so easily?

"Farth?" Cyclonis inquired as she sat there on her throne overlooking the cage matches.

"Yes, he put me in an uncomfortable situation earlier and I haven't been myself since it happened," Lilith stated.

"No!" the three heard from Master Cyclonis' office.

"Did you hear something?" Master Cyclonis asked as she shifted her attention to her office.

"Stay here," Lilith said as she drew Helios and walked back into Master Cyclonis' office. Lilith got to the desk, the place where she had thought she heard the sound, and checked all around it. When she couldn't find anything, Lilith made her way back out to the balcony. "There was no one there," Lilith said as she sent one more glance back into the room.

"Is that the reason Farth went scurrying around all day?" Master Cyclonis inquired.

"Yes, Dark Ace confronted him after Farth acted like a child for finding this," Lilith said as she held out her gloved hand with the ring on it.

Master Cyclonis nodded her head in understanding. When she had been told about the engagement between Lilith and Dark Ace, she at first hadn't been happy at all. She felt betrayed by Dark Ace. After all, how could he be loyal to her when he was supposed to be loyal to the woman that he loved. She also wondered how Dark Ace could fall in love so fast. Lilith had been in her control for not even eight months yet. But as sometime passed, Cyclonis remembered that she could always her crystal again if she wanted to. She had a way of lording it over Dark Ace. If he showed more loyalty to Lilith, she would simply torture Lilith to get him back in line. Then if Lilith ever questioned her loyalty, all Cyclonis had to do was toss her back into the chamber and reprogram Lilith's mind.

"I see," Cyclonis said in understanding as she figured Farth had saw the ring.

Lilith was about to reply when the door to Master Cyclonis' office opened and closed quickly. "Someone's in your office," Lilith said as she redrew Helios.

Master Cyclonis stood up and made her way into her office as she was flanked by the Talon and Lilith.

Lilith quietly went around the other side of the desk towards the red head that was focused on the door. As the two were about to escape, Lilith watched as a Talon pushed in a cart full of desserts and smacked into the two. Acting fast, Lilith grabbed a hold of the boy and held her sword to his throat and held him against her body so he couldn't escape.

* * *

They were so close to escaping. Aerrow couldn't believe his bad luck as a Talon ran right into them with a dessert cart. Then on top of that, he was being held at sword point.

"Not bad," Master Cyclonis stated as she used her finger to wipe away some of the frosting sitting on Piper's face. "Except for the sour Storm Hawk after taste," she said with distain.

"What should we do with them?" the Talon asked as he flanked Master Cyclonis should Piper try anything.

But Piper was in no state to do anything besides stare at the girl who she thought of as her older sister.

"We could let into that cage with Storm Hawk and let him deal with them, one by one," Master Cyclonis stated.

"Please, Master, let me prove myself and defeat them in front of everyone," the person holding him asked.

At the sound of the voice, Aerrow went ridged. 'No it can't be,' he thought as he recognized the voice. 'She can't be working for Cyclonis.'

"You think that you could defeat them all?" Cyclonis asked as she motioned for the Talon to take a hold of Piper.

"I know I could Master," Lilith said happily.

"Fine, we will see how you do," Master Cyclonis stated. She sent Aerrow a pure evil look. She was finally going to unleash her weapon upon the Storm Hawks.

"Move," Lilith barked at Aerrow. She pushed and shoved the Sky Knight out of the office and towards the arena cage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started as Aerrow was pushed into the cage, "for the first time ever, a special match up, arranged by Master Cyclonis herself, in a duel to the finish. It is the lovely, yet deadly, Lilith. She is one of Master Cyclonis' top generals. Second only to Dark Ace himself. She will be facing Aerrow the Storm Hawk."

"No way," Finn said as he watched Lilith walk into the cage that his leader had been pushed into.

"Get out of here Masher," Lilith ordered as she walked around the cage. She was a lioness stalking her prey.

"But-" Junko started.

"I don't need you," she said as she sent him a look.

Junko finally got the message and exited the cage as the two remained, preparing to fight.

"Adrianna," Aerrow said as he faced his older sister in the cage match.

"You're going down Storm Hawk," Lilith ordered as she pulled Nyx out of her sheath. She was not going to take any chances. She was going to defeat this Storm Hawk and prove to Master Cyclonis that she was the best.

"Adrianna it's me," Aerrow said as he slowly lowered his short swords. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. "What happened to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I may not be able to update for a while. For those of you thinking, that I usually don't update for a while, I've just been inspired lately. But now the website I watch my episodes on, won't let me watch for now. If you have any ideas, please let me know. But for now, enjoy the latest chapter. I think you'll will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Adrianna," Aerrow said as he faced his older sister.

"You're going down Storm Hawk," Lilith ordered as she pulled Nyx out of her sheath. She was not going to take any chances. She was going to defeat this Storm Hawk and prove to Master Cyclonis that she was the best.

"Adrianna it's me," Aerrow said as he slowly lowered his sword. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. "What happened to you?"

 **Flashback**

 _"Adrianna!" elven year old Aerrow shouted as he ran into his sister's room._

 _"Go back to your friends Aerrow," Adrianna said as she continued to pack. She refused to look at her brother. She knew that if she actually looked at him, she wouldn't have the strength to leave._

 _"No! You can't leave me!" Aerrow practically bawled to his older sister._

 _"I turn fourteen in less than a month, I can take care of myself," Adrianna said as she stood up and grabbed a few things from her temporary dresser._

 _"You can't leave us," Aerrow tried to plead._

 _"I'll be forced to leave in a year anyways," Adrianna said as she refused to turn around. Tears threaten to fall as she continued to gather her stuff._

 _"But, they can't kick you out of here," Aerrow tried to reason. "They said that they would take care of all of us." Aerrow felt as if the Terra was crumbling down around him as his sister said that she was leaving._

 _"They have, and they will continue to take care of you," Adrianna said as she blinked away the tears before turning around to face her brother. She had to be strong. "I spoke with Mrs. Luna, and she said that she will take care of you until you turn sixteen."_

 _"I don't want her to take care of me, I want my family," Aerrow shouted as tears started streaming down his face._

 _Adrianna stiffened as she put the rest of her stuff in the duffle bag. "Family… Wake up Aerrow! Our family is gone! They've been gone for three years," Adrianna shouted as a tear slid down her cheek. She refused to turn around and face Aerrow._

 _"But-" Aerrow said as he sniffled._

 _"No! Dad was murdered and mom couldn't handle it. Our family is gone," Adrianna continue to shout at Aerrow._

 _"But I still have you," Aerrow said quietly._

 _"Not anymore," Adrianna said as she shouldered her bag and walked out of her room, leaving Aerrow to stand alone in her empty room._

 _"I'll make sure that he stays safe," Mrs. Luna said as she walked with Adrianna out of the orphanage and towards the old skimmer that she had built._

 _"Promise," Adrianna said as she faced the older woman. She had to make sure that her brother would be safe._

 _"I promise," the woman said as she hugged the teenager. "You know that you don't have to leave right?"_

 _"I can't stay, the crystals here can only protect them for so long. If I stay, their power will drain faster in attempt to hide me as well. Me leaving, will mean that there will be more energy when they all get older," Adrianna said._

 _"We could find more cloaking crystals," Mrs. Luna tried to reason. She did not want to see the young girl leave._

 _"No, you and I both know that there are no more," Adrianna said as she buckled her bag down to her skimmer. She refused to cry over lost crystals._

 _"Where will you go?" the older woman asked as concern laced her voice._

 _"I don't know," Adrianna admitted. "But I think that I will find a Terra where I can work and train in secret until I am old enough to join a squadron and become a Sky Knight."_

 _"Take this," Mrs. Luna said as she held out a small pouch. "It's not much, but it will help you get yourself started."_

 _"Thank you," Adrianna said as she took the pouch and wrapped her arms around the woman._

 _"Be safe," Mrs. Luna said as she continued to hug the teen. She hated seeing the teenager leave._

 _"I will," Adrianna said as she broke away from the embrace and mounted her skimmer._

 **End Flashback**

"What happened to you?!" Aerrow demanded again, as a tear slid down his left cheek.

"It's time you were stopped Sky Knight," Lilith spat as she slowly side stepped to gage up the teen before her. She was finally going to be able to prove herself to Master Cyclonis.

He couldn't and wouldn't fight his sister. To prove his point, Aerrow tossed away the sword that he had been given to fight his sister. He wasn't going to fight her for the amusement of Master Cyclonis.

Lilith saw her opening and rushed in. She swung her sword, but Aerrow dodged. And so this was how it went. She would swing her sword with deadly accuracy and Aerrow would expertly dodge the oncoming attack. It happened like this for a few minutes before Lilith was able to get a lucky swipe of her sword and grazed Aerrow's arm.

Aerrow let out a hiss of pain as he felt Nyx cut his upper arm. "Adrianna, stop! Please, you have to listen to me," Aerrow continued to beg. He continued to try and dodge each attack but his mind refused to focus anymore. All he could focus on was the fact that his sister was trying to kill him.

* * *

Junko once again screamed at the smaller cage that held Radar, Finn, and Stork. He was dying to get in on the action and rip apart a Storm Hawk, so for now he kept screaming and startling the other captive Storm Hawks.

"Oh man, Junko's so far gone that he doesn't even recognize us anymore," Finn stated as he stood the farthest away from his team mate he could get.

"We could really use those anti-hypnosis words right now," Stork said as he also kept an eye on Junko as he rattled the cage again. Stork then turned his attention back to Finn and stared angrily at him.

"Uh, um," Finn said as he racked his brain for the right words. "Staring doesn't make things any easier to remember," Finn told Stork.

Radar looked at him expectantly. He was waiting for him to come up with the right words.

"Uh, uh… Cyclonis wears bad shoes!" Finn shouted out as a ditch effort.

Immediately the crowd reacted negatively to Finn. Quite a few people in the crowd even booed Finn for his comment against Master Cyclonis.

"Uh, Cyclonis, um never shampoos," Finn shouted as he had a hold on the crystal.

* * *

"Adrianna, please stop," Aerrow begged again.

"My name is Lilith, and you would be wise to remember it," Lilith seethed. She was getting irritable for a few reasons. The first reason being that the boy in front of her refused to fight her. He kept dodging her and refusing to fight back. Then she was also getting a massive migraine. It made it feel like her brain was being torn in half. How was she supposed to fight if she couldn't think straight?

Aerrow took less than a second to send a glance at Finn as he spouted off random things about Cyclonis.

Lilith used that second to her advantage as she lunged at Aerrow.

Aerrow snapped his attention to Adrianna just in the nick of time to grab her wrists and keep her swords away from him. She was good, better than she had ever been when they were kids. She was even better than Dark Ace. Aerrow was having a hard trying to hold her off. Not to mention, he was trying not to fight because she was his sister.

"Fight me!" Adrianna yelled as Aerrow shoved her away from him to give himself room.

"No, I won't fight you," Aerrow said as he backed up.

"Then you will die," she stated as she put away Helios. She was done playing. Lilith planned not drag the fight out any longer. She was good with both blades, but she was great with only one in her hands.

"Tell me why you are loyal to Cyclonis?" Aerrow demanded as he avoided the onslaught of strikes that his sister sent his way.

"I have always been loyal! I was loyal ever since my parents died when I was a kid. I became a Talon and then worked hard to become a general for Master Cyclonis. She finally recognized my talents and I became Lilith," she stated as she backed up to control her breathing. 'I'm getting to emotionally involved,' she thought to herself.

"That's a lie," Aerrow spat. He was beyond furious. 'How could she believe she grew up a Talon? Also, how could she want to work for Cyclonis?' Aerrow asked himself as he watched Adrianna's posture change.

"A lie? How would you know?" she challenged.

"Because," Aerrow started as he let his guard down.

"Wrong move Storm Hawk," Lilith sneered as she went in for one final attack.

"You're my sister," Aerrow said as the sword touched his neck.

As he said those words, Adrianna's word was turned upside down. Past memories, both real and fake memories bombarded her mind. She felt like her mind was being ripped in two.

 _"We have served Master Cyclonis for years! Finish him, prove yourself to her,"_ Lilith shouted in her mind. She was dressed like she would be if Master Cyclonis had given her an assignment.

 **"No! We made a promise!"** Adrianna said as she tried to fight back. Adrianna looked like the Sky Knight that she was supposed to be.

 _"What promise? A promise to protect a little brother who is now old enough to protect himself,"_ Lilith sneered.

 **"He's our little brother, we're supposed to protect him,"** Adrianna tried to reason as she tried move her frozen hand away from Aerrow's neck.

 _"No, I will not let you throw away this chance. This one chance to prove ourselves to Master Cyclonis,"_ Lilith roared as she tried to inch the sword closer to Aerrow's neck. But she couldn't move it either.

Inside their shared mind, both voices looked around to find out who had control over their body.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Lilith demanded as she found the third member that made up the combine subconscious.

 **"Please,"** Adrianna begged.

This part, the third part that stood conflicted, kept flickering back and forth between the two options. She had control over the body. While Lilith and Adrianna fought for control over the mind, she held complete control over the body and she would not allow anything to happen until she could be swayed one way or the other.

 **"Please, we are supposed to protect him. He's our brother, all the family we have left,"** Adrianna cried as she was afraid of what her other parts would do to her little brother.

 _"Brother"_ Lilith scoffed as she stood in front of Adrianna. _"We left him because he was weak and we didn't need him."_

 **"That's a lie and you know it!"** Adrianna screamed. **"We left because we weren't strong enough to protect him! We left so that way Aerrow would be safe from the harm that we would bring. Not because he was weak!"**

The third part switched to what Adrianna looked like and held that look. "Let me ask you this, what will become of Dark Ace? You claim to love him?"

 _"Yes, think of Dark Ace,"_ Lilith said desperately.

 **"I love him, or at least I think I do. But that relationship was based on a lie, a lie stating that I have been a Talon for years,"** Adrianna said as she made up her mind. She could not love someone that way, the way in which their relationship had started.

"Very well," the third part stated as she relinquished control back to Adrianna.

 _"You need my power! You need me!"_ Lilith shouted. She was not going to just hand over control to Adrianna.

 **"No, I don't need you,"** Adrianna said as she lowered her sword away from Aerrow's neck. **"I'm a Sky Knight, and I have my brother."**

 _"No! This isn't over!"_ Lilith screamed as she faded into the back of Adrianna's mind.

"But for now it is," Adrianna said out loud as she took a step away from Aerrow.

"Cyclonia, help, bad news!" Finn shouted triumphantly.

"No!" Master Cyclonis yelled angrily.

"Time to go," Piper said as she landed down beside the other Storm Hawks.

"Follow me," Adrianna ordered as she cut through arena cage and the cage that held the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"What just happened?" Junko asked as he looked around dazed and confused.

"We'll tell you later," Aerrow promised as he ran after his sister.

* * *

 **I used bold and italic so that way you would know who for sure was talking. When I get excited I sometimes don't read who is speaking. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Atmos' Most Wanted**

Dark Ace was sore, tired, and angry as he landed in the hanger. The report that they had received about the Storm Hawks being on Terra Tranqua had been a lie. Fabricated by whom, he did not know but he planned on finding out. The Storm Hawks were nowhere in the area. It had been a waste of six hours of his time. To make matters worse, he had to listen to Ravess and Snipe biker the whole time. But he was finally back and he was going to get to hang out with Lilith.

As he dismounted his skimmer, Dark Ace heard a commotion coming from the other side of the hanger doors. He grabbed his sword just in time to watch as the doors into the hanger flew open.

"This way," Adrianna yelled as she led a group into the hanger bay. "Bar the doors," she ordered as she faced the doors that they had all just come through. Her stance was ridged as she thought out her next move.

Finn and Junko quickly lowered the bars down into the rightful place to be able to the lock the doors from the outside.

Dark Ace watched the way Lilith held her shoulders, she had monetarily let her guard down.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ravess asked in glee as she dismounted her skimmer. She had never been so happy to see the other female general ever. She was finally going to destroy the other girl.

Adrianna and the Storm Hawks whipped around to face the voice. Each one held different looks on their face, from shock to furry.

"A traitor?" Ravess asked as she pulled out her bow. "A traitor fleeing with the enemy."

Dark Ace could do nothing but stand there and watch Lilith with Aerrow and his Storm Hawks. For the first time ever, he saw how much they looked alike. The same red in their hair. The same color of eyes, the eyes that his old leader had. Things finally clicked into place in his mind. She was Russell's, Lightning Strike, daughter.

"Go find your skimmers, I'll catch up," Adrianna ordered as she pulled out Helios.

"You won't be going anywhere except back to Master Cyclonis on your knees," Ravess stated with glee. She was going to enjoy this fight. She was going to enjoy dragging Lilith back to Master Cyclonis.

"I'm thru serving that woman," Adrianna stated as she met the glares from both Snipe and Ravess.

"No you aren't," Ravess said as Snipe charged her.

Dark Ace was in complete shock as he watched his fiancée and Snipe go at it.

"We have to get out of here," the girl Piper yelled. He noticed the way she kept looking at the door to their backs.

Dark Ace finally took a look around; he was trying to quickly find Aerrow. If he could find Aerrow, fight him, and make the teenager tell him who Lilith really was to him.

"We have to get out of here," Piper yelled out in warning to the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"You all go," Adrianna ordered as she shoved Snipe away from her.

"We're not-" Piper started as she refused to leave the older girl behind.

"I'll be fine," Adrianna promised as she sidestepped away from Snipe. "I said go," she ordered as she noticed that none of the Storm Hawks were moving.

"Not without you," Aerrow said as he stood beside the others.

"I order you to run," Adrianna said as again as she kept the attention of Snipe on her.

"You can't order us around," Finn whined.

"I say that you let them stay, after all they will want to watch you fall to your knees in defeat," Ravess stated as she fired off a shot at Adrianna.

The shot caught her in her right shoulder and Adrianna let out a shout of pain as she dropped her sword.

Ravess smiled happily, thinking that she had disabled Adrianna.

The young woman let out a groan of pain as she picked Helios up from the ground with her left hand.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you Ravess?" Adrianna asked as she used the butt of her sword to knock Snipe in the head. Said general sunk to his knees as he groaned in pain.

Ravess just glared as she got ready to fire again at Adrianna.

"No," Dark Ace said as he put his hand on Ravess' bow. "This is my fight."

Adrianna visibly tensed as Dark Ace stepped up to confront her.

Aerrow noticed it right away as the two started to exchange swords strikes. "We need a distraction," he told Piper as they started glancing around.

"There," Piper said as she pointed to a box of energy crystals. "We can use those." Piper quickly set to work tinkering again with the energy crystals. She quickly made a few of them unstable and put the rest in a bag before grabbing Aerrow's hand to drag him away from the crystals that were about to explode.

They reached their friends in time to here Dark Ace say, "Come back. Pledge your loyalty to Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace sounded like he was begging.

"Never," Adrianna spat. "I'd rather die than go crawling back to Cyclonis," she stated as the energy crystal exploded, causing debris to fly everywhere.

"Time to go," Aerrow shouted as he grabbed Adrianna's hand and pulled her with him.

They all ran as fast as they could to where they had left their skimmers. No one looked back to see if any of Master Cyclonis' generals were following them.

"Come on," Aerrow said as he mounted his skimmer, Adrianna swung a leg over and sat behind her brother, she was ready to be out of this nightmare. She casted one last glance over her shoulder as she and the Storm Hawks flew away.

* * *

"So there were a few glitches," Finn chuckled nervously as he faced the rest of the Storm Hawks. "But some good did come out of it," he tried.

"You guys don't think I'm really like that, do you?" Junko asked nervously. He had been worried that ever since they had escaped, his friends would see him as the big, bad, Masked Masher.

"It was the hypno crystal, not you Junko," Piper reassured him.

"But, it's the Mighty, Mega, Warrior side of him that won the second-place prize," Finn said in a pleased manner. "An all-expense paid resort vacation! And it's on, Cyclonia," he said in defeat.

"We're not going," Piper said in a tone that left no room for debate.

"You get to clean the Condor," Aerrow said with his arms crossed.

"Why me?" Finn whined.

"You got us into that mess, and now you're going to clean up the messes on the Condor," Aerrow said as turned to talk to the others as Finn left grumbling about his assigned task for the day.

"That was to close," Piper said as she mentally went over all the events that had happened while they were on Cyclonia.

"You're telling me," Aerrow said in agreement.

"Where's your sister?" Junko asked as he looked around the room.

"She's still in her room," Aerrow stated as he looked at one of the doors waiting for Adrianna to walk through.

"Is she okay?" Junko asked curiously.

"I think so, I just don't know what they did to her," Aerrow said depressingly.

"I'll run some tests later and see what I can find," Piper offered.

"That would be great, I'm going to go check on her just to make sure that she is okay," Aerrow said as he left his friends.

* * *

Adrianna stood in the middle of her new room staring at the ring in the palm of her hand. She wanted to throw the ring out of the Condor. She wanted it as far away from her as possible. After all, it meant that she had been in love with the man that not only worked for Master Cyclonis, but had also betrayed her father and had gotten him killed.

Adrianna felt sick again. She wanted to throw up, but there was nothing left in her stomach from the previous times she had gotten sick since she and the Storm Hawks had made it back to the condor. Adrianna squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep herself from getting sick again.

So instead of getting sick, she moved into the corner and cried.

"Addi, you okay?" Aerrow asked as he knocked on the door to his sister's room and entered in.

"No," Adrianna croaked as she continued to huddle in the corner.

"It's going to be okay," Aerrow said as he grabbed the blanket from the bed before going over to sit by Adrianna.

"How's it going to be okay?" Adrianna asked, her eyes full of unshed tears. She was disgusted with Master Cyclonis for what she had done to her and what she had made her do. She was disgusted at Dark Ace for playing with her emotions the way he had. Most of all, she was disgusted with herself for what she had did as Master Cyclonis' pet.

Before Aerrow could respond, something hit the condor and sent both sibling tumbling out of the corner and into the middle of the floor. "What now?" Aerrow groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. "Stay here," Aerrow ordered as he ran out of Adrianna's room. The last thing he needed was for Master Cyclonis attacking them to get his older sister back.

Adrianna wanted to protest, but her words failed her. So, she crawled back to her corner and waited.

* * *

"Dove, what is the meaning of this?" Aerrow asked confused as he ran to the top deck of the Condor where everyone else was.

"Don't act like you don't know. Give it back, or pay the ultimate price," Dove said in her accented voice as she lunged at him.

"What is she talking about?" Junko whispered to Aerrow as he took a step out of Dove's range.

"I don't know," Aerrow replied, "but we are not going to fight our friends. We need to figure out what is going on."

"If this is about the last Sky Knight summit, I didn't know the cake was for everyone. I was just, really hungry," Finn said as he tried to excuse his actions. He then looked around and felt really dumb. "I mean, pretend I didn't say that."

"Dove-" Aerrow started to say.

"Enough, you will all come with us now!" she ordered.

"Tell us why," Piper said as she refused to just go quietly.

"You stole our cheese stone!" Dove shouted in anger.

"Is this a joke?" Finn asked as he looked at everyone.

"No, and we know that you took our stone," Dove said as she continued to stay mad at her friends.

"But Dove, we didn't steal it. We had no idea that you even had a cheese stone," Piper stated.

"Please, give some time to prove our innocence," Aerrow said. He was willing to go with them, but if they brought or searched the Condor, they would find Adrianna. That was something that couldn't happen yet. Not too many people knew who Lilith was, but some might know. It was a risk he was willing to take.

"You have seventy-two hours until my family will start hunting for you again. That is if I will be able to stall them," Dove said that left no room for debate.

"Thank you," Aerrow said as he watched Dove and her family remounted their skimmers.

"Do not thank me," Dove said as she rode away.

"What do we do?" Piper asked as she watched the family ride away.

"We need to find out what was stolen and why. But first, we're going to need help," Aerrow said. "Set a course for Terra Rex. The Rex Guardians should be able to help us, not to mention they still owe us one," Aerrow said as he thought through several options as they all walked inside.

"What happened?" Adrianna asked as she walked onto the bridge.

"You shouldn't be here," Aerrow said. He wanted to protect his sister after everything that had happened.

"A friend attacked us and accused us of stealing a cheese stone," Finn said nonchalantly at the same time as Aerrow spoke.

"You need to lay down and rest, we don't know what Master Cyclonis did to you," Aerrow said.

"What?" she asked confused as she choose to ignore her brother.

"Evidently this cheese stone is important and she seems to think that we stole it," Piper stated as she casted an uneasy glance at Aerrow and Adrianna.

"And they just left us alone? Even after coming all this way to accuse you?" Adrianna asked.

"We managed to buy us seventy-two hours before they start hunting us again," Aerrow stated as he sent a look at his sister.

"That's assuming no one else is also hunting us down," Adrianna stated as she looked down at the map of Atmos.

"Us?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, I think I've done enough running and I need to clear my name after what Cyclonis made me do," Adrianna said simply as she refused to look up.

"Can I speak to you in private please," Aerrow asked as he walked through a door and back towards his room.

Adrianna quickly followed her little brother.

"What are you talking about?" Aerrow asked as soon as they were in his room.

"What do you mean?" Adrianna asked in return.

"What do mean, you've done enough running and you need to clear your name?" Aerrow demanded.

"You've heard the rumors of what Lilith has done, so I'm sure know can only imagine what I've actually done," Adrianna said as she did not look Aerrow in the eyes.

"Yes, but that was not you. That… Master Cyclonis made you do it and so you should not be blamed for it," Aerrow stated as he tried to comfort his sister.

"You have no idea what I did, so how can you say that I'm not to be blamed," Adrianna demanded. "I was the reason that the Sky Knights were all captured. I handed over the crystals that were needed to make an regeneration crystal! I encouraged children to become Talons!" Adrianna continued to shout.

"Addi!" Aerrow shouted as he grabbed a hold of Adrianna's shoulders so that way she would be force to face him. "No matter what you did, you did it under the control of Master Cyclonis. We will help you make up for what you did if that is what you want, but you are not alone and not to be blamed."

"Aerrow, I-" Adrianna started but the words died in her throat.

"What did you mean you were done running?" Aerrow asked. It had been bothering him ever since she had said it.

"Nothing, but I need to work on clearing my name," Adrianna stated before she walked out of Aerrow's room.

* * *

"How could you let her escape!" Master Cyclonis demanded. She was furious that the Storm Hawks had been here and managed to escape, but all she felt when she learned that Lilith had escaped was rage. Her ultimate weapon was gone and no longer under her control!

"It's not our fault! She had help from the Storm Hawks!" Ravess said in defense.

"I want her back!" Cyclonis roared. Ravess' excuses only seemed to enrage Cyclonis even more. "Dark Ace! Find her, drag her back here and anyone that stands in your way!" Cyclonis ordered.

"Of course!" Dark Ace said as he wiped all emotions from his face. For now, he had a job to do, and he could sort out his emotions later on.

* * *

 **Okay, as an apology I'm updating my story rather quickly. Also because I need your opinion. In Royal Twist, do you want it to go more like the way it aired with Piper having the double or should I make Adrianna have the double? I just got to thinking, because this is a fanfic I have certain things I can do. But I did want opinions. Also, I'm excited for second chances!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Three chapters in one week, wow I've been busy. I also have been really inspired and I've had a lot of time on my hands. I'm really excited for the things to come. I still need opinions on whether you want Piper to have the double or Adrianna. Give me input. Also if you have ideas for future chapters, leave me a comment, I can't promise I'll use them, but I do welcome the input. So without further ado, continuation of Atmos' most Wanted.**

* * *

"From the wanted poster, we know what has been stolen and from where," Aerrow said as all the Storm Hawks looked at the map laid out before them.

"It started here and the last one was here," Piper said as she pointed to the map. "See, there's a pattern. And so, the next likely target is Terra Atmosia."

"But there's only one thing there worth stealing," Adrianna said as she looked down at the map.

"Right, the remaining shards of the Aurora stone," Aerrow said as he looked at all the Storm Hawks. Aerrow looked at his sister. She had been doing better over the last 48 hours. She had even changed her clothes and so she now looked like a Storm Hawk. She was wearing a mostly blue outfit now with some hints of copper as an accent color.

"I heard from Cyclonis, that getting those shards back was no small feat. Cyclonis was so enraged that she almost let me go after the thieves," Adrianna said simply. She remembered, with a disgust, how she had begged to be set lose on the Sky Knights that come to retrieve the Aurora shards.

"Yes, and they put the shards back in the tower for safe keeping," Aerrow stated to his team. "Any one of those pieces has enough power to do major damage. So, if we want to clear our names, we need to find out who is behind this."

"The only way that is going to happen, is if you catch them in the act," Piper said as she looked at her leader.

"Stork, set a course for Terra Atmosia. We need to get there first," Aerrow said.

As the words left his mouth, Stork took to the helm and set their new course.

* * *

"Are you still in love with that little traitor?" Ravess sneered as she passed by Dark Ace.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you," Dark Ace seethed. He had been in a foul mad over the last few hours as he searched for every mention of the Storm Hawks. The only thing that he had been able to find out that the Storm Hawks were now Atmos' most wanted for a string of thefts that had been taking place over the last week. It was infuriating him since he knew that the Storm Hawks wouldn't stoop so low as to resort to petty crimes. So why were they being accused of it?

"Why, because Master Cyclonis lost her little pet?" Ravess asked as she continued to walk away.

Dark Ace punched the wall as soon as Ravess was out of sight. The loud thud that he caused, made every Talon that was in the area jump in fright. Dark Ace then stormed off in the direction of his room.

"S-sir," a Talon stuttered.

"What?" Dark Ace ground out in frustration.

"Master Cyclonis wishes to speak to you," the male Talon stated before he ran in the opposite direction of Dark Ace.

Rolling his eyes, Dark Ace changed his direction and walked towards Master Cyclonis' office. As he approached the office doors, he didn't bother knocking. Dark Ace simply barged into the office. "You summoned me Master," Dark Ace said as he held back a sigh of frustration.

"I see that you picked up Lilith's bad habit," Master Cyclonis said slyly.

Dark Ace refused to meet Master Cyclonis' gaze. After gaining his composer, Dark Ace looked up. "You wanted to see me," Dark Ace finally ground out.

"Yes, I want to know if you can still do your job?" Master Cyclonis asked. "I want to know if Lilith now being the enemy will change your loyalties?"

"No, my loyalty will always lay with you," Dark Ace said with a bow.

"Good, and so I want you to hunt down the Storm Hawks. I want them kneeling before me, and I want Lilith standing by my side once again," Cyclonis said.

"Of course," Dark Ace said as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Looks like they're already inside, whoever they are," Piper stated as the Storm Hawks crept up to the tower that held the Aurora shards.

"They got the shards," Adrianna said as she pointed up to the top of the tower as it went dark and dark clouds covered the sky.

"Game on Storm Hawks," Aerrow said as he pulled out his short swords.

"These clowns are going down," Finn stated as he and the rest of the Storm Hawks positioned themselves around the busted door to the tower to wait for the thieves.

"Thee Aurora shards," Repton said triumphantly as he wore his terrible disguise of Aerrow. "Quite the improvement from a cheese stone."

"Tell that to Terra Gail, and everyone else you stole from," Aerrow spoke, effectively gaining the Raptor's attention.

"Oh common, that looks nothing like us," Finn whined.

At his comment, the disguised Raptors started laughing.

"The Storm Hawks, wanted criminals," Repton laughed as he took off his mask. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Yeah, well now it's your turn. We're taking you in," Aerrow said as he pointed one of his swords at the thieves.

For a moment Repton looked worried. He knew that he couldn't take on the Storm Hawks while holding the Aurora shards. Someone would hear the commotion and come running. Everyone would believe the Storm Hawks over them any day. That was until Repton looked to the sky and spotted an incoming squadron. A squadron hopefully casing after the Storm Hawks. "Why don't you take these instead," Repton said as he tossed the container and the Auoura shards into the air.

Every Storm Hawk made a mad grab for the powerful, falling Aurora shards. Everyone except for Adrianna. There wasn't a shard coming her way, so instead she took off after the fleeing Raptors. Everyone else was so busy, that they didn't even see her take off running.

"Come back here!" Adrianna shouted as she pulled out Helios as she ran after the fleeing Raptors. She finally caught up to them as they mounted their skimmers a few minutes later.

"Lilith, I never thought I would see you here with the Storm Hawks," Repton said as he dismounted his skimmer to face the general. He hadn't heard that she was no longer one of Master Cyclonis' generals.

"The name is Adrianna, and I no longer work for that woman," she seethed as she took a fighting stance.

"Hey boss, do you think we could take her to Cyclonis and she would forgive us for our mistakes?" Leugey asked.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said," Repton purred happily as he stalked closer to the general.

It was in this moment, as she watched the Raptors dismount their skimmers, Adrianna knew she screwed up. She hadn't thought everything through as she had taken off after the Raptors. Her only thought was to help capture the thieves and prove her brother's innocence. Now, she was out manned.

So, she did the first thing that popped into her head. She pulled out a smoke crystal and threw it on the ground before sprinting back the direction that she came.

As she ran, her heart sunk as she spotted the Condor take off, effectively leaving her stranded on Terra Atmosia.

"Aerrow," Adrianna seethed as she watched her brother and his friends leave without her. Adrianna looked around, she could hear the Raptors still chasing her. So, she did the one thing she could, she headed down the hill towards the town.

Adrianna didn't pay attention as to where she was heading, she only wanted to get away from her pursuers. As she came to a large door to a public building, she pushed open the doors and ducked inside.

"Can I help you," a man asked as he sat in a high up desk with three other gentlemen.

"Um…" was all the Adrianna could say.

"If you are not here to register as a Sky Knight and your squadron, I suggest that you leave. We have important matters to attended to," the man stated.

"Yes, I'm here to register," Adrianna stated. Since she had officially turned 21, she was now able to be recognized as a full-fledged Sky Knight.

"Very well," the man sighed as he pulled out his heavy book full of past Sky Knights and their squadrons.

"My name is Adrianna, Sky Knight for the Storm Hawks," she said simply.

All four men sputtered and looked at her in shock. "What?" the same man demanded.

"I can only assume that my brother came in here a while ago asking to be made a legal squadron. But since he is only 18 and to be a recognized Sky Knight you must be 21 years or older, regardless of what age you passed the trials at," Adrianna said simply. She knew it was Aerrow's dream to lead the Storm Hawks just like their dad, so it was safe to assume that Aerrow had already tried to become a recognized squadron.

"How-" another man asked. Words seemed to be failing all the gentlemen as they faced the young girl.

"No," another one said, he seemed to be the only one who spoke confidently.

"I passed my trials when I turned 16 and came here and asked to be made a legal Sky Knight. You said that a Sky Knight had to wait until they were the age of 21 years or older. I turned 21 a while back. So, I'm asking you politely to let me register," Adrianna stated as she held in her temper.

"No, you cannot lead a squadron of children," the same confident man stated.

"No, you said that I had to wait until I was 21. I'm now 21 years old. I can become a Sky Knight," Adrianna said in frustration.

"You can become a Sky Knight, but you will not be able to be the Sky Knight for the Storm Hawks," the man answered.

"Fine, then let them become legal," Adrianna stated.

"No," he said again.

"Then while can't I become the legal Sky Knight for the Storm Hawks?" Adrianna demanded.

"Because, those hooligans do not deserve to be call a Sky Knight squadron," the man answered simply.

The man that held open the book of Sky Knights and squadrons, looked at his council member in shock.

"You have no right to say that about a squadron who has done nothing but help people and try to put a stop to Master Cyclonis," Adrianna practically yelled.

"You will find that we have every right. We are the council for the Sky Knights after all," the man sneered.

"You are nothing but a bunch of fools if you can't see past your rules and see the good that a group of teen agers are doing," Adrianna stated. She then turned around to get ready to leave.

"If you walk out that door, you will never be recognized as a full-fledged Sky Knight," the man stated.

"My name is Adrianna, I'm the daughter of Lightning Strike, the leader of the Storm Hawks. I am the older sister of Aerrow, the current leader of the Storm Hawks. I passed my trails when I was 16. I am a Sky Knight and I don't need you to tell me otherwise," Adrianna stated as she walked to the large doors that she had come through.

"Tell me this," the man said as he wrote Adrianna's name down next to Aerrow's. "Why did you come here?"

"I knew that Aerrow's Storm Hawks probably aren't being recognized as a legal squadron, I wanted my name down as co-leader for now just until he turned 21 and was able to be recognized as a full-fledged Sky Knight. They have done so much to help people, but not everyone recognizes them because they aren't legal. I wanted that to change. Aerrow is a great leader and he has done so much, I wanted to help him do so much more as a legal squadron," Adrianna said as she shoved open the door.

"Why did you write her name down, she has forfeited any rights to be considered a Sky Knight," the man demanded of his fellow council member.

"Oops, I guess I wasn't paying attention. But it is too late, once their name is in the book they are a recognized Sky Knight and squadron," the member said with a smile.

Adrianna left the building with a smile on her lips. She had heard what the man said about her being recognized Sky Knight and the Storm Hawks being a legal squadron. Adrianna was lost in thought as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked up into the eye of the rest of the Red Eagle squadron.

"Adrianna!" Fulton shouted as he grabbed a hold of Adrianna in a tight hug.

"What happened to you?!" Kieran demanded as he gave Adrianna a hug next.

Adrianna gave Clinton a hug before she answered. "I got captured by Dark Ace. He had been waiting. I couldn't let the children get recaptured so I stayed behind to give them time to escape."

"When did you escape?" Fulton asked. They hadn't heard anything from the Storm Hawks, so they assumed nothing had happened.

"The Storm Hawks came to the Mega Warrior Championship on Cyclonia and kinda rescued me by accident," Adrianna said as she pushed away her memories of that night.

"So, what are you doing here?" Fulton asked.

"Well, my brother left me here and I don't know how to catch up to them because I don't have a skimmer," Adrianna said with a sigh. She hoped Aerrow would realize soon what had happed to her.

"You didn't think that we would just get rid of your skimmer, did you?" Clinton asked with a smirk.

"I've been gone for almost a year, I was excepting so," Adrianna admitted.

"We kept it," Kieran said as he led the group towards their headquarters.

"Your stuff is still in you room," Fulton said as Kieran unlocked the door.

"Thank you," Adrianna said.

"I guess that you're leaving," Clinton said as he watched as Adrianna looked around.

"Yes," she said simply.

"You'll always be a Red Eagle," Clinton said as he and the other two guys walked away to give Adrianna time to pack her things.

"Did you see the wanted posters," Fulton whispered as the three men entered the living room.

"Yes," Clinton said simply as he looked towards the door way.

"Do you believe them?" Fulton asked. He didn't know what to think, the Storm Hawks were good guys. They didn't steal things like petty criminals.

"If you say that you believe them, you're an idiot," Adrianna said simply with an eye roll as she stood in the door way. She had less than a back-pack full of stuff. "You know full well that the Storm Hawks aren't petty criminals."

"We know," Kieran said as he looked at Adrianna.

"Good," Adrianna said with a nod of her head. "Where's my skimmer?"

"In the garage," Fulton said simply. "I guess we'll be seeing you around?"

"Yes, right now I need time to sort through what happened to me," Adrianna said as she subconsciously rubbed her arms.

"We could help, you'll have time here before we would go on missions," Kieran said.

"No, you have enough baggage from what Carver did to you, you don't need my baggage as well," Adrianna said sadly.

"You don't have to leave and deal with this alone," Fulton said.

"I promise I won't but right now, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks are the only ones that know what happened to me, and I would like to keep it that way," Adrianna said as she couldn't make herself look at her old team.

"Alright, but like I said, you'll always be a part of our squadron," Clinton said.

"Thank you, and someday I would like to tell you what happened," Adrianna said as she turned and left the living room.

* * *

"I can't believe that you left me!" Adrianna shouted as soon as her skimmer hit the main deck.

"Sorry," Aerrow stated weakly as he moved behind the gathered Sky Knights and their squadrons.

"You had better be," Adrianna huffed as she dismounted her skimmer. She then readjusted her back-pack.

"You are?" Harrier asked stiffly.

"Adrianna, Aerrow's older sister," Adrianna said as she pushed her skimmer into the hanger. "And you are? Wait let me guess, you're a Rex Guardian," Adrianna said.

"Yes, I am, I'm the leader of the Guardians," Harrier said.

"Addie," Aerrow whispered in a warning to his sister.

"Sorry," Adrianna said unsympathetically.

"How dare you," Harrier said angrily.

"Look, I just had to deal with stuffy Sky Knight council members, so I'm not in the mood to deal with stuffy Sky Knights," Adrianna said.

"I guess we'll take our leave then," Dove said simply as she and her family walked towards their skimmers. Everyone else took it as their cue to leave as well.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked as soon as everyone else left.

"They pompous jerks won't recognize you guys as an official squadron!" Adrianna practically yelled.

"We know, and we're okay with that," Aerrow said simply. "Why do you care?"

Adrianna winced at Aerrow's words.

"Sorry," Aerrow stated.

"No, I shouldn't have meddled," Adrianna said in defeat.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Well, someone can become a recognized Sky Knight at the age of 21. So, after you left me, I ran into the Sky Knight headquarters. They let me become recognized, that was until I said that I would be the recognized Sky Knight for the Storm Hawks, Aerrow would be the leader but I would be able to allow the Storm Hawks to be legal. They flipped, and said I wouldn't be recognized as a Sky Knight," Adrianna said as she kept her anger in check.

"So, you're officially a Storm Hawk? Sweet," Finn said as he slung his arm over Adrianna's shoulder.

"Yes, I guess I'm unofficially officially a part of the Storm Hawks," Adrianna said as she sent her brother a smile.

* * *

"Master Cyclonis, Repton has a report to make," Dark Ace said as he practically shoved the Raptor forward.

"What?" Cyclonis demanded as she looked up from the crystal she was working with.

"Your general, Lilith, is allied with the Storm Hawks," Raptor said as he didn't look Master Cyclonis in the eyes.

"I see," Cyclonis said as she slammed the crystal down on her desk.

"She also said her name was Adrianna," Repton hissed.

"Get out," Cyclonis ordered.

Dark Ace shoved Raptor out of Master Cyclonis' office.

"The Storm Hawks have taken my greatest weapon from me," she seethed with rage. "I want her found, now."

"Of course Master," Dark Ace said as he turned and left the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so excited for this chapter and things to come. I think right now, the thing I'm look forward to the most is the episode with Carver. There will also be a reunion later on, don't worry. So, before I begin. I rewatched the last episodes, I had watched them years ago and forgot what happened, but dude! That's all I can say. So, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **stratosphere**

"What is happening?" Adrianna demanded at she ran onto the bridge.

"I don't know," Aerrow said as he tried to keep his balance as they were being attacked from an unknown enemy.

Adrianna grabbed a hold of the railing to keep her balance as everyone else came running onto the bridge as well.

"Evasive maneuvers everyone!" Aerrow ordered as he grabbed the same railing to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh sure, take a nice relaxing swamp bath, and we just have to get attacked," Stork groaned as he walked to helm, wrapped in a towel. He was not happy as he started driving the Condor through the blasts.

Everyone had a moment pf panic as a pipe busted on the Condor. But thanks to Radarr's quick actions, he patched up the broken pipe as both Adrianna and Piper covered their eyes to avoid looking at a now naked Stork.

"Piper, where are these things coming from?" Aerrow demanded.

"If my math is correct, and it always is," Piper said gleefully.

"Not the best time Piper," Adrianna said as she braced for another hit to the Condor.

"These trajectories all originate from a point twenty leagues above us," Piper continued without hearing Adrianna.

"Twenty leagues, but… No one has ever gone that high," Aerrow stated in confusion as he looked up into the sky. He then pulled down a periscope to be able to look farther up into the sky. "I don't believe it, someone's reached the stratosphere," Aerrow said as he released the periscope and looked at the Storm Hawks.

"But who?" Piper asked concerned.

"Ravess," Adrianna seethed as an arrow pierced the ceiling of the Condor. As she grabbed the arrow, Adrianna muttered, "I hate that woman," under her breath.

"The stratosphere, how could Ravess have-" Aerrow said in shock until Piper cut him off.

"Aerrow, we need a plan," she said as she tried to keep her balance.

"Right," Aerrow said as he snapped to. "Junko, the emergency flares, throw them up."

Junko nodded and ran off to do what he was told.

"Finn, nail it!" Aerrow then ordered.

Finn shoot off one blast, and hi the flares.

"Clever," Piper said.

"But, they're not going to last," Adrianna pointed out.

"Stork, find some cover, fast," Aerrow ordered.

"It's getting kind of drafty," Stork said as he abandoned the helm to find himself something to cover up with.

"The ship, Stork!" Adrianna shouted as she covered her eyes again. She had stopped looking in Stork's direction, but now he had moved.

"Right," Stork said as he stopped reaching for his towel.

"Actually, if you could do both, that'd be great," Piper said as she too was tired of looking at Stork naked.

"How are you not disturbed by this?" Adrianna whispered to Piper.

"I've lived with these guts for over a year," Piper shrugged.

With Stork and the Condor under cover, Aerrow laid out a map. "We need to modify the Condor for high altitude operation. Tight bulk head, booster rockets, the works," Aerrow told everyone.

"You mean were gonna-" Junko started.

"Yep, we're going up to the stratosphere to stop Ravess," Aerrow said as he looked at everyone.

"That platform that Ravess is using," Adrianna said as she looked down. "I saw the plans for it. The energy spectra that the platform is using, there are gravity stones to keep it aloft."

"Okay, Piper can you figure out how to do the same thing for us?" Aerrow asked. "We're also going to need air, because I don't think there is a lot of it up there."

"Leave that to me," Stork said.

"And we could all use some high-altitude training," Aerrow said as he looked at every one of his team members.

"I'm on it," Finn volunteered. He then turned to Junko to whisper, "Sounds easy."

* * *

"Well?" Ravess asked as a talon approached her.

"They've taken refuge general. From this altitude-" the talon answered before he was attacked.

"Perhaps you need a closer look!" Ravess growled as she shoved the talon against the door. She then opened the door out into the stratosphere. The only thing keeping the talon from falling was Ravess' hold on the man.

"General, you have an urgent transmission from Cyclonia," the talon said as he stood at attention.

Ravess threw the talon to the side and turned to walk away. "I'll take it in my cabin," she said as she walked away. As she walked, thought swirled through her head. 'The Storm Hawks are here, that means Lilith is most likely here as well. This is my chance.'

Ravess took a second to compose herself before she answered the transmission. "Master Cyclonis," she said as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"So, you have been using my platform for sneak attacks," Master Cyclonis said.

"Indeed Master," Ravess said as she pushed the fear away from her. "With the Storm Hawks out of the way-"

"The Storm Hawks had no clue we were up there until you started taking shots at them," Master Cyclonis cut in.

"But Master, it's the perfect opportunity!" Ravess tried to defend.

"This project is all the opportunity we need. Complete your task, or I will start taking shots at you," Master Cyclonis ordered. "And don't even think about getting your revenge against Lilith, Dark Ace is going to take care of her." With that, the transmission cut out.

"Dark Ace is now a love struck fool," Ravess seethed.

* * *

"Finn, where is everyone?" Adrianna asked as she walked into the main hanger that had been set up for them to use for high-altitude practice. When she got no reply, Adrianna walked closer. As she walked up to Finn, she noticed him asleep. "FINN!" she screamed in his ear, effectively waking him up.

"Who, what!" Finn shouted as he waved the controller around.

"Give me that," Adrianna ordered as she snatched the controller away and put a stop to the spinning torture that her brother and team mates had been subjected to.

As the machine came to a stop, all the Storm Hawks came stumbling out. Both could tell that their team mates were going to be sick.

"Alright peoples, ten second break," Finn said as he waved his clip board around. "Then, we cut the air pressure in half."

The others laid on the floor and groaned, in agony or in frustration, Adrianna didn't know. Luckily, they were saved by Stork walking in wearing his new, invention that would allow them to breathe up in the stratosphere.

"What are you wearing?" Adrianna asked as she looked at the things around his neck.

"My proto type strato suit," Stork said as he lifted up his helmet.

"I got that," Adrianna said as she tried and failed to contain her eye roll. "Around your neck."

"It's full protection from the dangers of the upper atmosphere," Stork said as he waved his hand.

"Are those radishes?" Finn asked as continued to hide behind Junko.

"The only known defense against strato elves," Stork said seriously. He then named off what each thing around his neck was supposed to ward off.

"That's great Stork, but for the rest of us, just do the air part, oaky?" Aerrow said.

"I can't tell if he is serious," Adrianna muttered to herself.

"Of course, I am! One can never be too careful with the things up in the stratosphere," Stork said.

* * *

"How goes everything?" Adrianna asked as Aerrow walked back inside after doing some of his finishing checks.

Aerrow was so nervous that he didn't hear her.

"Aerrow!" Adrianna shouted. She was in the middle of getting her suit on when Aerrow had walked in.

Even after the pep talk from Piper, Aerrow still wasn't quite focused yet.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. We're going to go up there, kick Ravess' butt and then come back down," Adrianna said as she momentarily stopped putting her suit on.

"I know, but so many things could go wrong," Aerrow said as he stopped looking at his check list.

"If they go wrong, they go wrong," Adrianna stated. "As much as we want to, we can't plan for every little thing."

With a sigh, Aerrow nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, now zip me up and let's get you into your suit," Adrianna said as she turned around.

* * *

"Final systems check," Aerrow said as he tried not to sound nervous as everyone buckled into their seats.

"Crystal matrix, ready," Piper said from her seat.

"Boosters, ready," Junko said as he looked around.

"Navigation, ready," Stork said nervously.

"Let's light this candle," Aerrow said as he started the Condor up. "Release clamps," Aerrow ordered.

Adrianna hit the button, and the next thing they knew, the Condor was rocketing along the ramp they had built. Then up into the air. They then successfully made it into the stratosphere.

"We made it," Adrianna said as she let out a sigh of relief. She had doubts that the Condor would be able to make it up into the stratosphere. In even her prime, the Condor would have had trouble.

"Gravitation crystals are holding," Piper said.

"It's so beautiful," Junko said from where he stood by the window.

"It all seems so small from up here," Aerrow said in wonder.

"We can see the boundaries of the known Atmos," Piper said in awe.

"This is breath taking," Adrianna said as she gazed at all of the terras below.

"I hope you're enjoying the sights, our next stop is a Cyclonian battle platform…of doom," Stork said as he gained everyone's attention.

"They're getting ready to fire at us," Adrianna stated as she watched them get closer to the platform.

"Finn, get to your station, and give them a welcome to the stratosphere gift," Aerrow said as he watched the platform get closer as well. "Stork, take us in," Aerrow said. As they reached the platform, Aerrow called out, "Lower boarding tube."

They all then made their way to the boarding tube. As they approached the tube, Adrianna made sure she had her swords, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aerrow challenged as he watched his sister get ready.

"I'm going with," she said as she didn't even look at him.

"No, you're not," Aerrow said sternly. "That a Cyclonian ship, if something happens you could be on your way back to Master Cyclonis. We still don't know the full effects of what Cyclonis' crystal did to you."

"Aerrow-" Adrianna tried.

"No, I'm not letting you go," Aerrow said as he and the other dashed across the landing tube.

* * *

Adrianna paced around the Condor, things were taking a lot longer than what they should have. She was about to go across the boarding tube when the rest of the Storm Hawks came running right at her. "What happened? Where's Aerrow?" Adrianna demanded as they ran past her and straight to the bridge.

"You guys get out okay?" Aerrow asked over the coms.

"Aerrow?" Adrianna shouted. "Where are you? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, right now I'm fine," Aerrow replied.

"We're back to regular atmosphere," Junko stated.

"Revert to normal flight mode," Piper ordered.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Adrianna demanded as she took off her helmet.

"Proceeding to pick up point," Stork said as he faced to helm.

"We can see Ravess' little toy," Aerrow said over the coms. "I think we're going to miss. By a couple leagues."

"What are you talking about?" Adrianna demanded again.

"Um, we'll tell you later," Aerrow said as he was dreading his conversation with Adrianna. "Finn, Junko, get her out of here for now," Aerrow ordered. If something was going to happen, he didn't want Adrianna yelling out his name.

The two hesitantly looked at each other before each one grabbed one of Adrianna's arms an all but dragged her off the bridge.

Adrianna was ready to scream in frustration as she was dragged away from the situation. "Finn, let me go," she ordered.

"No, if something happens, Aerrow wouldn't want you in there hearing about," Finn tried to reason.

"But if something does happen, then I need to be there," Adrianna stated. "He's my brother and I abandoned him once, and I'm sure not going to do it again."

"Fine, but you need to stay calm or we're going to drag you all the way back to your room," Finn stated.

"I don't know, I've never done this sort of math before," Piper stated as her fear was clearly heard in her voice.

"Trust yourself, you can do this," Adrianna stated as she walked up to Piper.

Piper then gave Aerrow his instructions on what he needed to do.

"Guys, I can-" whatever Aerrow was going to say cut out.

"Aerrow?" Piper shouted in concern.

"Aerrow?" Adrianna demanded.

"He's too far out of range," Stork said as he looked at his female teammates.

Everyone looked at each other, all were worried. In their worried state, a high powered, red laser shot at them from the sky.

"What was that?" Finn demanded.

"The exopod," Piper said as she looked skyward.

"It's knocked out our crystal array," Stork exclaimed.

"I'm on it," Junko said before he walked away

"How does that exo-thingy know where we are?" Finn asked.

"Because were not alone out here," Adrianna said as she looked through the periscope to see Ravess and her Talons.

"We're sitting ducks out here," Stork said, right before another blast came raining down, but this time it hit Ravess' ship.

"Power's back," Adrianna said happily.

"Radarr's on course for the pickup point," Piper said happily.

"But what about Aerrow?" Adrianna asked worriedly.

"Aerrow, Aerrow?" Finn shouted over the coms.

"Like I said, I'll be fine," Aerrow said as his voice finally came back over the coms.

* * *

"You know, you make me worry so much," Adrianna said as Aerrow walked up to where she was leaning against the railing outside. "But then again, what are little brothers for," she said with a soft smile.

"Sorry," Aerrow muttered. He knew she must have been worried.

"Just promise me you won't do anything that reckless again," Adrianna asked.

Aerrow knew he couldn't make that promise, after all he was a Sky Knight, so instead he changed topics. "Addie, when we confronted Ravess on the platform, she said something," Aerrow said. His gut had been twisting every time he thought of what Ravess had said before she had abandoned her platform.

 **Flashback**

"It's over Ravess," Aerrow shouted as they rushed into the room.

Ravess simply laughed and then told them how this platform was just used to help them reach the outer atmosphere. But before she left she had turned to Aerrow and said, "Tell Lilith that Dark Ace misses her and has become pathetic." With that being said, she let lose another laugh before she jumped into an escape pod.

 **End flashback**

"What did she say?" Adrianna asked as she braced herself.

"She said to tell Lilith that Dark Ace misses her," Aerrow said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked his sister.

"Don't worry about it," Adrianna said stiffly.

"Addie," Aerrow tried.

"No, Aerrow, let it go. It doesn't concern you," she ground out.

"But it has to do with you being captured by Cyclonis," Aerrow tried to protest.

"Aerrow, you have to trust that when the time is right, I will tell you guys what happened to me," Adrianna said. "It's been a month since you got me out of that place, so please just give me some more time."

"Alright, but know you can tell me anything," Aerrow said.

"Am I interrupting?" Piper asked as she walked out onto the rail-lined platform.

"Yes," Aerrow said the same time Adrianna said, "No."

"No, you're not," Adrianna said as she sent Aerrow a look that told him their conversation was over. "I need to be alone for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays.

A heads up, there is a curse word in this chapter. I know language is becoming less of a big deal, but I did want to give a heads up. Please read and review. I don't own the Storm Hawks.

 **Episode: the Last Stand**

* * *

"We're entering the waste lands now," Piper said as she stood hunched over a map.

"Hold on everyone, the turbulence could get rough," Aerrow grunted as he grabbed the railing in front of him.

"Of course, we're heading deep into the most dangerous part of the Atmos," Adrianna said as she fell backwards.

"Aren't we always headed to the most dangerous part of the Atmos?" Fin asked as he was slammed into the pulse beacon. He then shifted his attention towards Adrianna, "Not so graceful, now are we?" he snickered.

"Shut up," she said before she and everyone went stumbling or sliding to the right.

"You get a lock yet Stork?" Aerrow asked he still somehow managed to remain standing.

"Tuning encrypted signal," Stork muttered as he fiddled around with a few things. "We're getting close," he continued to mutter.

"This is the Storm Hawks," Aerrow announced to those that had sent out the distress call. "We're tracking your distress call and moving in close. I repeat, this is the Stork Hawks."

"Do we even know their location?" Adrianna asked as she contemplated staying on the ground so that way she wouldn't fall again.

"What is your exact location?" Aerrow asked the miners.

"Far end, Grave Canyon," one of the miners replied back. "Lava Lake."

"Fire scorpions, constant quakes, total doom, never gonna make it," Stork rambled.

Another blast to the Condor sent everyone stumbling, and Adrianna sliding across the floor.

"Junko, we sure could use you out here," Aerrow said over the P.A. as he saw the huge hole left in the Condor from large molten rock.

"Almost ready guys," came Junko's reply.

"We need you on the bridge, now," Aerrow said, slightly aggravated.

"Tada," Junko said triumphantly as he entered the bridge. "I'm ready."

"Is that a skirt?" Finn asked as he took in Junko's appearance.

"It's traditional Wallop greeting attire," Junko said as he strode over to the hole in the bridge. "I want to look good for BAHRF."

"BAHRF?" Finn repeated, his voice full of confusion.

"The Brotherhood of Atmosian High Risk Fuel workers, the toughest Wallops ever. I always wanted to be just like these guys. You know, heroic," Junko said as he struck a pose.

"Junko, you are a Storm Hawk," Aerrow pointed out.

"I just want to make a good impression. Cause, you know, I'm not really strong as most other Wallops," Junko whispered to Aerrow. He then proceeded to fix the hole in the Condor.

"We're coming up on Lava Lake," announced Stork.

"The mine is on the far side of Lava Lake. Grave Canyon is our only choice," Piper said as she studied the map.

"Stork, through the canyon," Aerrow ordered.

Everyone braced for the trip through the canyon, really hoping that they lived through this little trip.

"Hang on guys, we're almost there," Aerrow announced as they got closer to the mine.

"Bout time," came a muttered reply.

"Junko, prep for aerial rescue, I don't want to land if this cave is coming down," Aerrow ordered as he looked out the windows at the falling rocks.

"The path back is blocked," Piper said as fear creeped into her voice.

"If we can't go back, let's go up," Adrianna said as she death gripped the table to keep herself from falling.

"That means we have to pull out over Lava Lake," Piper told them as she pointed to the map.

"Punch it Stork," Aerrow ordered.

"Right," Stork stuttered as he was abnormally terrified.

"Aerrow, everything is starting to overheat," Adrianna pointed out.

"We're overheating," Stork said in agreement.

"Just keep us up long enough to clear the lake," Aerrow told him.

"We may not stay airborne that long," Adrianna almost screamed. 'The Condor is too old for these kinds of things,' Adrianna shouted in her mind.

They had barely cleared the when the Condor finally overheated and sent them tumbling into the ground. As the Condor finally came to rest, everyone groaned from wherever they laid in a daze.

"Most dangerous place on Atmos, check," Finn said from his position on his back.

"Everyone okay?" Adrianna called out as she pealed herself up off the floor.

Her friends had started muttering replies when they all heard a whistle sound.

"Break time," one of the rescued Wallops announced, and he began setting up chairs and a table.

"Alright everyone," Aerrow said hesitantly. "What's our status? Junko?"

"Only minor damage to the air frame, that's good," Junko reported as he tore his eyes away from his heroes.

"The energy crystals are seriously overheated. That would be bad!" Stork exclaimed.

"And our skimmers are seriously messed up," Piper announced.

"Let's get to work team," Aerrow ordered.

"I'm heading up top to keep a look out. I don't want any fire scorpions to sneak up on us while we're making repairs," Adrianna stated as she got ready to leave the bridge.

"Uh, hey guys, we sure could use some help on these repairs," Aerrow said politely.

Adrianna rolled her eyes as the Wallops ignored her brother and started talking about the game that had happened last week. She really wanted to intervene when they had rudely refused to allow Junko to have a doughnut. She was about to say something when a voice came over their P.A. system.

"Hello down there! Am I looking at the Storm Hawks, trapped at the bottom of this here waste land?" Moss asked.

"I know that voice," Aerrow said as tried to remember where he knew the voice from.

"I was fixin to arrest me some outlaw miners today, when low and behold looks like I got me a bonus catch too," he said before signing off.

"Moss," Adrianna seethed.

"Who is that?" one of the Wallops asked.

"Mr. Moss-" Aerrow started.

"An idiot," Adrianna interrupted.

"He's the warden of the Zartacla Prison," Aerrow said as he glanced up at his sister. "The last time we ran into him, let's just say we left his sky ride pretty banged up and his prison a little empty."

At this, Adrianna ran from the room. She could feel Lilith stirring and getting mad.

 _"They are the reason that I was made a fool of,"_ Lilith yelled in their combined mind.

 **"Shut up,"** Adrianna seethed as she walked through the Condor she paused as she came to a mirror that had been put up in the hallway.

 _"Help Moss and we will be welcomed back by Master Cyclonis,"_ Lilith tried to persuade.

 **"No,"** Adrianna said as she focused on the mirror.

Lilith appeared in the mirror, taunting her. _"Come on, you've played hero. This life doesn't suit you. You enjoyed life when we worked for Master Cyclonis."_

 **"I hated my life as her pet,"** Adrianna spat. **"I'm not going back. Not now, not ever so just get out of my head."**

 _"I will always be in your head. Right there with you. And I will relish the moment when you hand the Storm Hawks to Master Cyclonis,"_ Lilith said happily.

"No! I won't do it," she yelled as she punched the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Aerrow said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Adrianna took a calming breath before she opened her mouth to speak. "What did you need?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked in concern. The world and Mr. Moss could wait.

"I'm fine," Adrianna said as she tried to brush off her brother's concern.

"What happened?" Aerrow tried to continue to push.

"A demon, that I will never be rid of, tried to raise its ugly head. I'm fine, really Aerrow," Adrianna insisted.

"You need to talk with someone about what happened," Aerrow continued to push.

"I promise that I will tell you everything once we escape from Moss," Adrianna promised. "Now what needs to be done so that way we can escape?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to work on the skimmers to try and get them repaired," Aerrow said as he made a mental note to make sure he help his sister to her promise.

"Gladly," Adrianna said as she and her brother walked to the main hanger to get to work.

After some time of putting the skimmers back together, Aerrow paused to ask Piper and Finn if they saw anything.

"I've got visual!" came a reply from Piper. "The good news is: Moss only has three guards. The bad news is: he's got like a gazillion fire scorpions with him."

"Fire scorpions," Aerrow said as he paused what he was doing.

"I hope those engines cool fast," Adrianna said as she looked up from her skimmer.

"Junko, how are those fortifications?" Aerrow asked.

"Great, these guys whipped up a wall in no time," Junko replied.

Adrianna continued to listen after Junko gave his report. Junko had accidently left his walkie button pressed and the siblings had heard everything the older Wallops had told their friend and teammate.

"I'll be right back," Adrianna seethed as she stood up and walked out of the hanger. She quickly found her teammate. "Junko," Adrianna called as she walked up to the Wallop, "let's make sure that those guys did a good job with making a wall. I want **your** approval." Adrianna made sure that the other Wallops heard her.

Junko quickly walked away from the three older Wallops. "Um, I think they did okay." Junko had caught the look Adrianna sent the other three Wallops and how she only wanted him to inspect the wall.

"Junko, you don't have to put up with them," Adrianna said once the two of them were far enough away.

"But they're my hero," Junko weakly protested.

"You are the strongest Wallop I know, and you don't have to take the crap they dish out," Adrianna said firmly.

"But I'm not as strong as most Wallops," Junko protested.

"Whoever said strength only comes in the form of physical strength?" Adrianna asked simply.

"That's what Wallops think and believe," he said as he refused to meet Adrianna's gaze.

"Junko, you are brave and kind. Physical strength be damned if you don't have the heart to back it up," Adrianna said strongly. "Those guys, have strength, but you have a good heart and strength. Don't ever let anyone look down on you because you may not be the strongest Wallop."

"Thanks," Junko said with a smile. I meant a lot to him, what Adrianna had just said. He realized that what she was saying was true.

"Take cover!" came Aerrow's command as fire started to rain down.

"Back to the Condor," Adrianna ordered him.

Adrianna and Junko made it back to the Condor. Junko stayed outside to help on the front lines, while Adrianna ran into the hanger to see what she could help with.

"How we looking?" Adrianna asked as she came to a halt beside Aerrow.

"Yours' and my skimmer are the only ones fixed," Aerrow told her as a horn was sounded. "Defensive positions everyone. Piper, help Radarr cool those crystals."

"You ready to go?" Adrianna asked as she mounted her skimmer.

"Let's go," Aerrow said as the pair took off.

"Aerrow, my boy, you got what I call tenacity. But it's time to come on out and face the music," Mr. Moss said as he failed to notice the siblings coming right for him.

"Alright, you better start playing," Aerrow mocked as he and Adrianna went speeding by.

Mr. Moss quickly gave chase. He knew who Aerrow was, but he was unsure of who the other person was. "I'm not going down easily this time son! I left me a little reminder of our last adventure just to keep me motivated," Moss screamed.

As he was screaming, he failed to see Adrianna come from the other direction and side swipe him. The hit caused Moss to spin around multiple times. "Now, you've got another," Adrianna said as she came to a stop beside her brother.

Moss let out a scream of frustration before he fully registered who had spoken. "You! What are you doing with this whelp?" Moss demanded.

"Haven't you heard, I don't work for Cyclonis anymore," Adrianna said as she took off again.

"I hate to tell you this Moss, but it looks like you're going home empty handed," Aerrow said as both he and Adrianna started their attacks again. Both Sky Knights were no match for the warden and they made quick work of the warden's skimmer.

"Well, looks like our ride is here," Aerrow stated happily as he and Adrianna took off towards the Condor.

The siblings landed in the hanger and quickly made their way to the bridge to see what was happening.

Adrianna was really happy as she heard Junko turn down BAHRF. She could tell that something had happen while her and Aerrow had been taunting Moss. But she wouldn't press for details now. With a smile, Adrianna left the bridge and headed back to her room. There was no getting around it. Aerrow would be coming soon to talk with her about her time spent as Lilith. It was a conversation that she was not looking forward to.

* * *

Aerrow sighed to himself as he walked the halls of the Condor. They had just dropped off the Wallop miners on a friendly Terra. They were now just cruising around, not looking for trouble but ready just in case. He knew Adrianna had avoided him for the last 24 hours. They both were thinking about the information she was about to tell him. Aerrow didn't know how, but he ended up standing in front of his sister's door. He was about to knock when the door slid open.

"I'm assuming we're going to talk about this now?" Adrianna said as she walked away from the door, a clear indication that she was inviting him in.

"If you're ready," Aerrow said as he shut and locked the door. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team, it was to offer Adrianna privacy. This was the first time she was going to be talking about what had happened and Aerrow didn't want someone walking in on the conversation.

"Ready or not, I need to tell you what happened," Adrianna said as she sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Please let me explain everything before you start asking questions."

"Okay," Aerrow said.

* * *

 **Next chapter will mainly be about Adrianna's history.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, back story chapter. This is what happened to Adrianna after she left Terra Neverlandis and glossed over what she did as Lilith. I'm actually excited for this chapter. Also, I'm at over 40,000 words! I honestly didn't think that I would get this far with this story. Thank you to those that have been with my story since the beginning, but also to those that have recently joined me! If it wasn't for you guys, I would have given up on my story. So, thank you. This chapter is for all of you that are following my story that have an older sibling or maybe even a younger one. This is for those that love them no matter what they do.**

 **Some house cleaning before we begin. Adrianna is mine and so is Angel. I do not own the Storm Hawks.**

* * *

"Ready or not, I need to tell you what happened," Adrianna said as she sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Please let me explain everything before you start asking questions."

"Okay," Aerrow said.

"You need to know the reason why I left is because the crystals that surrounded Terra Neverlandis were fading. They work really well on protecting young kids, but the older you are the faster they drain. I was not going to allow me to be the reason that you and the others were put in danger. So, I did the only thing that I could at the time, I ran. I pushed you away and I ran like a coward.

7 years ago Adrianna is 13 almost 14

"Let me go!" Adrianna shouted as she kicked backwards at the muscled man that lifted her off the ground by her backpack. She had just arrived on the Terra less than an hour ago and she was already in trouble.

"What do we got here?" the man asked as he went through the bag. "That's a nice size bag of coins for a runt like you. Oh, and some crystal swords."

"Those are mine!" Adrianna shouted as she finally slipped her backpack off her shoulders. Adrianna dropped to the ground in a heap. "Let go of my things!" she shouted defiantly.

"These are high quality swords," the man said as he looked over the dark blue and orange colored swords.

"Those were my fathers!" Adrianna screamed as she threw a punch at the man.

He effortlessly caught the punch and then shoved Adrianna to the ground. "Was he a Sky Knight?" he taunted.

"Drop the swords!" a female voice commanded.

"Yeah, why should I girly," the man sneered.

"My name is Angel, leader of the Screaming Queens, and I suggest you give everything back to the young girl," she said dangerously.

The man reluctantly put the swords back in the bag that he had taken them out of. He then handed the backpack to the young girl. He couldn't afford to go into a fight with a Sky Knight.

"Hey! My money!" she shouted as she grabbed her bag.

He inwardly cursed. The little brat was good. He reluctantly reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out the kid's money. He tossed the bag to the girl before he turned and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me," Adrianna said as she knelt on the ground and gathered her things. She hated being so young and being an easy target for bullies.

"You said your dad was a Sky Knight?" Angel said as she picked up a discarded shirt. It probably had been tossed aside when the man had gone through the backpack.

"Yes," Adrianna whispered as she stopped packing.

"Who was he?" Angel asked as she knelt down and handed back the shirt.

"He was Lightning Strike of the Storm Hawks," she whispered as she refused to let her tears to fall.

"Your father was a great man," Angel said. She didn't know that the late Sky Knight had a daughter. But then again, only his teammates had known about his family. Angel knew that she had to do something. One she couldn't let the daughter of Cyclonia's most hated enemy run around alone. Two every Sky Knight held some sort of a debt to the dead Sky Knight. He had organized them and had mounted a full-scale attack. They would have succeeded if they hadn't been betrayed by that treacherous Dark Ace. And three, the girl was only fourteen by the looks of it. She wouldn't last that long without a family.

"I know," Adrianna mumbled as she finished packing.

"Come on," Angel said as she stood up and headed back to the tavern that the rest of her squadron was staying at.

"What?" the girl asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm not going to just let you stay here by yourself," Angel said as she stopped and faced the teenager.

"You don't know me," Adrianna said as she still refused to move.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I did know your father and I owe him a lot," Angel said as she walked until she was standing in front of Adrianna. "So, let me repay him by helping you."

Adrianna nodded her head and then followed the Sky Knight to the tavern.

Angel didn't even pause as she entered the tavern and walked up to the rowdiest group there. The group consisted of four women all laughing and having a great time. "Meet up in my room in five minutes. Tell the girls," she ordered and then kept walking.

Not wanting to be left behind, Adrianna ran to catch up to Angel. She followed the tall leader into her rented room up on the second floor. Adrianna set her bag in the corner of the room and then sat down beside it. She then watched as the rowdy females all entered into the room.

"What's up Angel?" the one she had talked with earlier asked as she sat down on her leader's bed.

"Meet…" Angel said as she indicated to the girl curled up in the corner of the room.

"Adrianna," she replied in a small voice.

"Adrianna, she is the daughter of a late Sky Knight and she's going to train with us until she's ready to be on her own," Angel said sternly. She left no room for debate on either side. Adrianna was coming with them whether anyone liked it or not.

"Cool," the second in command said simply.

Present

"I stayed with the Screaming Queens for a little over two years. I stayed with them until I took and passed my trials. I passed them shortly after I turned sixteen. After I passed them I said goodbye to the Screaming Queens. They were great, but I needed to start making my own way in Atmos," Adrianna said as she remembered her past adventures.

"For the next two years I did random things. I mainly kept my head down. When I was eighteen I went before the Sky Knight council for the first time. I asked them to allow me to become a legal Sky Knight. I wanted to be able to form my own squadron," Adrianna stated.

3 years ago Adrianna is 18

"I wish to become a Sky Knight," Adrianna stated as she stood before three older men.

"Have you passed your trials?" one asked gently. He couldn't believe that a young girl was standing before them.

"Yes, I passed them about two years back," Adrianna stated confidently. She was not going to let these men shake her confidence. She knew that she belonged here. She was a Sky Knight just like her father.

"And how old are you?" one of them asked as he was flat out refusing to let this young girl join the ranks of his mighty Sky Knights.

"I'm 18, sir," Adrianna said as she kept her mouth closed. One thing she had picked up from the Screaming Queens and hadn't been able to get rid of was her temper. With the rowdy girls, Angel allowed them to let tempers fly as long as they had made up by the end of the day. No one was allowed to go to bed with bad blood amongst teammates. So, she was used to let her temper flare and then cooling down and apologizing. It's what all the females had done, and she hadn't been able to kick the habit in the last two years.

"That is too young to become a Sky Knight!" the second councilman roared.

"Too young!" Adrianna roared back. "That's not fair!"

"What my colleague means it that our laws state that one must be 21 years of age to become a Sky Knight," the first councilman said gently.

"Since when?" Adrianna demanded.

"Most of the time we allow the age part slide if that Sky Knight has references and a squadron that they are already a part of," the third councilman said.

Adrianna wanted to scream. She had references, but she had turned them down because she wanted to be a Sky Knight on her own merit, not because of who her father was and who had trained her.

"Well, when you turn 21, come back and see us," the second councilman said dismissively.

Adrianna stormed out of the council hall. She was so mad that she was ready to destroy anything and everything in her path.

Present

"From that moment on, I kept my head down and trained. I didn't form a squadron because I didn't make friends. I wanted to prove that I could be a great Sky Knight. Right after my 20th birthday, I heard about what happened with Carver. I heard how he had betrayed everything that the Sky Knight's stood for. I was so proud when I heard that it was you, Piper, and Finn that took him down. It took every ounce of will power that I had not to come chasing after you guys and begging for forgiveness. I knew that I didn't deserve your forgiveness. I still don't, not after what I put you through," Adrianna said as she blinked back tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. If she cried now, she wouldn't stop crying.

"It was a couple months after Caver was arrested that I ran into the Red Eagle squadron. No one trusted them after what Carver did. So, they were trying to prove that they were still good. I overheard them talking about breaking into Master Cyclonis' prisons. I would be lying if I said I only helped to free the prisoners. I wanted to do something good so that way I would feel worthy enough to face you again.

"The last prison break I helped with, was a trap. Master Cyclonis' had been kidnapping children and using them as leverage. We were freeing them when Dark Ace showed up. If I had run back to the ship with the children, most would have been caught again. So, I put myself between them and Dark Ace. We fought but I wasn't a match for him and he overwhelmed me.

"I was brought before Master Cyclonis and she threw me in her crystal chamber that she tested her newly created crystal at. She created some sort of mind control crystal. It warped my memories. There are times even now that my real and fake memories get jumbled and it takes me a minute to sort through them. But she gave me memories of being a loyal Talon for years. Slowly clawing my way through the ranks to become Master Cyclonis' number two.

"After that, I trained for months. I trained to be able to defeat any opponent," Adrianna said as she took a deep breath.

"Us," Aerrow said simply.

Adrianna nodded her head and then continued on with her story. "Master Cyclonis wanted a weapon that would bring her the ultimate victory. She wanted someone that would stand against you and not fail. She didn't realize that we were siblings though," Adrianna laughed bitterly. "My last thought I had before I became her pet was that I failed dad to protect you. I left you alone when you were eleven and in that moment, I was being turned into Master Cyclonis' pet to one day destroy you because I knew you were a Sky Knight."

"I don't blame you for leaving," Aerrow said. "I will admit that I was hurt and mad for a long time. But before Mr. and Mrs. Luna left Terra Neverlandis, they explained to us about the crystals. They then tried to get us to leave with them, but we refused because I hoped you would one day come home."

"I did go home. I was sent on a mission to Terra Neverlandis. I was sent to burn it to the ground. I found this and it was the main thing that started shaking me and poking holes in my memories," Adrianna said as she handed Aerrow her old drawing. She had got it out because she had a feeling it would come up in conversation.

Aerrow stared at the drawing. He remembered sitting for the portrait. It was one of her first ones, that meant she needed a live model to draw.

"I found the drawing and I was overwhelmed with both real and fake memories. I couldn't sort through them because Snipe was with me at the time, so Lilith won and we burned down the old orphanage and tree," Adrianna admitted shamefully.

"I forgive you," Aerrow said as he threw his arms around his sister. Right there in that moment, he didn't care what she had done in the past. He had his sister back and he wanted her to know that he forgave her for everything before they continued.

"You don't even know everything," Adrianna choked out as she held onto her brother. She had been strong for so long, she finally just crumbled.

"It doesn't matter. I love and I will always love you no matter what," Aerrow said as he continued to hold her.

Adrianna finally let go after her tears stopped flowing. "There's more. I was the one who got all the Sky Knights caught. Master Cyclonis wanted a list of every Sky Knight and what Terra they called home."

"That doesn't matter. Everyone was set free and it is common knowledge what Terra we call home," Aerrow said as rubbed a soothing circle on Adrianna's back. "I have one question," Aerrow said as he took a deep breath. "Back when we faced Ravess, her jab at you about Dark Ace. What did that mean?"

Adrianna knew that this question was coming. But no amount of preparation prepared her for answering the question. Adrianna slowly took off her glove from her left hand. She hadn't been able to get rid of the ring, because deep down, she truly loved him. She loved him as both Adrianna and Lilith. She didn't care if he had been toying with her emotions, but something inside of her felt complete with Dark Ace. She should have hated the man. He was the person that took her father away from her. She should have thrown the ring into the waste lands, but she couldn't. She had fallen in love with a monster and he made her feel complete. She couldn't describe it.

"What is that?" Aerrow demanded as he grabbed his sister's hand.

"It's an engagement ring," Adrianna said as she shut her eyes. Aerrow may have forgiven her for her crimes, but he wouldn't for loving a monster and then man that was responsible for their dad's death.

"Why?" was the only thing that Aerrow said. When Adrianna didn't respond, he asked again more forcefully, "Why?"

"Because fate is a cruel master," Adrianna said as a tear escaped.

"After all he did," Aerrow said heartbroken. He couldn't imagine his sister being engaged to that monster.

"I know, but something happened when I was inside of Cyclonia. I saw a side of him that he buried deep inside and tried to kill. But I saw it and brought it closer to the surface," Arianna said.

"So, what does this mean?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to sort that part out," Adrianna said. "I know that I will eventually face him, and when I do I will face him as a Storm Hawk. If he wants redemption I will offer it to him…"

"And if he doesn't?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know," Adrianna cried.

"We'll figure this out," Aerrow promised as he stood up to leave. He needed a moment to sort through all of the information that his sister had given him. "Get some sleep."

"Aerrow, I'm so sorry," Adrianna cried once more.

"I forgive for everything. I love you no matter what. You are my sister and that will never change," Aerrow said as he held his older sister tightly.

* * *

 **So, some brother and sister love!**


End file.
